Mixing Business with Pleasure
by Treskttn
Summary: How strange would it be if the Teen Titans were all working in an office? And how much stranger would it be if Garfield was the boss and Rachel was his lovely assistant? AU BB/Rae write cowritten with chicomagnifico rated t for sexual suggestion ;
1. Scene 1: Another Day at the Office

**ChicoMagnifico's A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not showing up on the radar for a while, but now that I'm out of high school, my life has ironically become busier! Lol! Not to worry though! I will still update "Master of Puppets" as soon as I can! But Until I do, enjoy this little story me and Chico's Chica Magnifica (Treskttn) have cooked up after one of our chats! Don't forget to READ and REVIEW**

**Treskttn/Chico's chica magnifica A/n- Hey guys! can u feel the love haha, we finally wrote a story together! Well as u can see i have TONS of storys in progress so srry for late updates, I get out of school soon (chico beat me) so ill have plenty of time later.**

**Disclaimer- WE do not own teen titans or Tik tok by kesha**

**

* * *

**

**Mixing Business with Pleasure**

**Narrator:** Rachel had to be the most professional one working in their office. She may be obsessive over her work, unsocial, and just slightly dry and sarcastic. But her boss, Garfield Logan, thinks she's hot and feisty. She's his assistant/receptionist. She enters his office donning her dark brown locks, with the slightest tint of violet that had the potential to hang down her back, but are tied up into a high pony. She wore a tight skirt, and blouse, and of course those pumps she wore every morning. It was the style for all women in the office, but her marble skin and petite frame made her stand out.

***The camera pans in Rachel walking through the office and entering Garfield's office. She walks in holding out a manila folder***

**Rachel:** Mr. Logan, I finished the report. Also, Mr. Grayson called a meeting for Friday at 2pm in the meeting room

**Garfield:** Blah Blah Blah Blah Blaaaaaaaaaah! Dick is just lonely and wants some company. You tell him to get that Kori chick he likes so much and get to making some babies...with out the babies because he isn't getting any of that from me! And speaking of kids, I say we should too *winks at the camera*

**Rachel:** Mr. Logan, I suggest, as your assistant, that you stay completely professional. Affairs with co-workers are strictly prohibited. Since your available that date I will tell him you'll be there?

**Garfield:** Aww, come on Rae! You know you like me hitting on you! I can tell by your cheeks turning pink. Besides, I'm the boss here, I'm the most professional guy in here! I'm more professional than a professional wrestler! And I'm kind of busy this Friday, I'm taking you to the movies remember?

**Rachel:** Alright so where do I start here? A: Everyone is more professional than professional wrestlers. B: My cheeks are NOT turning pink *turns away from camera*, and I can assure you that if they were, it had nothing to do with you. And I do not recall a date on Friday, maybe next time you could try actually asking, but I wouldn't suggest it.

* * *

**Behind the scenes interview:**

**Garfield:** Rachel is like a puzzle...no wait! She's like a DVD. She has that annoying tight shrink-wrap around her. But believe me, when you rip open the wrap, the movie is SOOOOO worth the wait! *Smiles goofily at the camera*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Garfield: **How about I skip my meeting with Dick, and treat you to your restaurant of choice? I'll pay for everything

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview:**

**Garfield**: *Garfield shakes his head no at the camera smiling smugly*

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview:**

**Rachel:** He is ALWAYS asking me out. I'm just trying to do my job. How he became the Boss of such a highly-profitable company is far beyond my knowledge. But I must admit, he does have the best qualities. *Smiles shyly away from the camera*

* * *

**Normal**

**Rachel:** *blushes* Mr. Logan, please, you know very well that I prefer to keep my workplace strictly business. You know? No mixing business with pleasure...

**Garfield:** Oh, well then, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at work now. It's ok, I'm sure I'll have fun at the meeting. *Slumps his shoulder sadly*

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview:**

**Garfield: **Great, I got rejected AND I have a meeting with Dick! Ugh! Talking to Dick is like talking to an evil...snail! He's so boring! Would it kill him to lighten up and pull that broom out of his ass. I mean I can just remember how bad our last meeting was!

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

_**Richard**__: So you see here Garfield…_

_**Garfield:**__ Please, call me Mr. Logan. Only my friends call me Garfield_

_**Rachel:**__ *Puts a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing*_

_**Richard:**__ Right…well then Mr. Logan, as you may see by my charts, thanks to the outstanding sales from last quarter, you now have a surplus. Now you can go ahead and take the surplus for yourself and raise your salary by 10 percent, or you can invest the money in new supplies for the office. I suggest you take the salary._

_**Rachel: **__*leans besides Garfield and whispers in his ear* We do need new chairs, the current ones are murder on our backs_

_**Garfield**__: I think I'll spend the surplus on new chairs for the office_

_**Richard:**__ Mr. Logan, I don't think you understand, you can raise your salary by 10 percent! And perhaps think about joining Wayne Enterprises and Logan Motors together? *Pushes a contract in front of Garfield*_

_**Garfield:**__ *Stands up and walks around the meeting room dramatically* You see Dick…there's more to life than salaries. Life is also about perks. For example I get to have sex with Rachel…_

_**Rachel:**__ GARFIELD! *Blushes and glares angrily at Garfield*_

_**Garfield: **__*Stares back at Rachel biting hard on his bottom lip not to laugh or smile*_

_**Richard**__: *Looks around the room awkwardly* You know, I'll just leave you to ponder on this decision some more. I'll be back some other time *Gets up and leaves*_

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

**Garfield:** Thanks to Dick, I didn't get sex for a month! *Puffs out his chest and crosses his arms over his chest*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Rachel:** I'm sure. They want to promote a 'go green' idea.

**Garfield**: Really! That's awesome! You know that's my favorite color! Wait a second isn't that cute receptionist Terra gonna be there? Hmm..maybe she would like to go to the movies

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview:**

**Rachel:** Terra? _Terra? _No way can he replace _me_ with _her_!

* * *

**Normal:**

**Rachel**: *Looks at PDA*Oh, Look, what a shame! Richard pulled out of the meeting! Darn, I'll have to reschedule. Well, Mr. Logan, if I were to mix business with pleasure, it'd be tomorrow, at 2, for lunch, at Coraba's. That is, if the boss doesn't mind breaking some rules?

**Garfield:** *Jumps up from his desk excitedly* YES! No boring business meeting! Hmmm...alright then! Nah, Coraba's is too...business-sy, I'm taking you to Chile's! And rules are meant to be broken my dear *winks at her*

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview:**

**Garfield:** Rachel doesn't know but...I fired Terra a month ago *winks at the camera*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Rachel: **Okay see you then. *sets folder down on his desk then leaves*

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview:**

**Rachel**: Why do I feel like he just tricked me? *Ponders over the situation*

* * *

***Theme song plays end of introduction***

**The next morning at Garfield's apartment:**

~"don't stop. make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up.

tonight, imma fight til we see the sunlight

tik tok on the clock, but the party don't stop. Oh ohwaoohoh! Oh ohwoaoooh!

don't stop. make it pop, dj blow my speakers up…"~

**Garfield:***Walks out of his bathroom and turns down the radio* It's Britney B-.

I got a date today with Rachel and there is NO way I'm screwing this one up! I've been studying Rachel for years, and if there is one thing I've learned is that she hates my jokes. But another thing I learned is that woman are backwards, so really...she loves my jokes! And I thought up of 47 new jokes to tell her today at lunch. *Clears throat*

A guy goes up to a hooker and pays her 5 dollars for services. The next morning he finds out he got crabs. He returns to complain but the hooker replies, hey it was only five dollars, w-what did y-y-you expect? L-l-lobster! *Laughs hysterically at his awful joke*

* * *

**In Rachel's apartment:**

**Rachel**: What the hell am I supposed to wear? What is he going to wear? Maybe casual clothes? Well I'm going to be at work before and after, so I guess I just wear my work attire, I'll bring some casual clothes just in case. He better not ruin this date with any of his jokes…

* * *

**At the office:**

**Garfield:** Attention employees of Logan Motors, I will be leaving early for lunch today, and I will return later as well. So, I should be out for the rest of the day, therefore Vic is in charge while I'm out.

**Victor:** Gar, don't you think it's a little risky spending that much time on lunch?

**Garfield: **Nope! This is a special lunch! Besides, I got my right hand woman Rae to cover up for it. *Picks up a piece of paper from Rachel's desk* According to her, I'm out running a marathon for a cure against Rabies *Smiles smugly and returns to his office while Vic just stares at Garfield like he's the biggest idiot in the world*

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview:**

**Victor:** One word to describe Garfield? How about two words? Too friendly and stupid for his own good. But the man has heart, I'll give him that *He smirks knowingly as Rachel enters the office and stares at Garfield*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Rachel**: Good morning, Mr. Stone. *sits at her desk outside of gar's office and across from victor* Mr. Stone, I'm going to be taking a long lunch break, could you hold the calls while I'm out?

**Victor:** Sure thing, just don't have TOO much fun with your wittle Garfield *Laughs as he see's Rachel blush*

**Rachel:** *clears throat* Mr. Stone, Let me assure you, that would be completely inappropriate and unprofessional.. *Vic's office phone starts ringing*

**Victor:** Hello?

**Garfield:** Hello Mr. Stone? Yes this is Dr. Edwards. I'm sorry to report this terrible news but, your wife Karen didn't make it through the operation. She is now a vegetable, you will have to feed her, bath her, care for her, every second of everyday for the rest of her life… *Garfield starts to snicker hysterically*

**Victor:** *looks up and see's his wife Karen looking straight at him* Excuse me for a second. *Gets up and walks in to Garfield's office*

**Garfield: **Hey Vic! What's going-wait what are you doing? *Vic closes the blinds and Garfield is heard screaming in pain*

**Victor: ***Casually whistles and walks back to his desk and gets back to work*

**Garfield: ***Long disconnected tone sounds on the phone*

**Rachel: ***holds back laughter* Ok, Victor, you've had your fun. *stands* do you have an empty folder?

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview:**

**Rachel**: I need a reason to get into Gar's office. *Blushes and smiles at the camera*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Victor:** Umm...sure here ya go *passes her a empty folder*

**Rachel**: *grabs folder and sits back at her desk.* *Vic's phone starts ringing*

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview:**

**Rachel**: I hand him the same report every week! It's normally an empty sheet, but he never even opens the folder.

* * *

**Normal:**

**Victor: **Hello?

**Rachel: **because we're being 'professional' I suggest you keep your mouth shut about Garfield and I or else I'll have to tell Karen about that business trip you took last week. You know, the one that consisted of a play station at Garfield's house?

**Victor:** *eyes widen* Umm...yes mam! But uh question...how did you know I was at Gar's house? *Smirks knowingly*

**Rachel:** *blushes and hangs up* Say nothing! *walks into Gar's office*

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview**

**Rachel**: Victor is lucky he has Karen to save his ass. *Crosses her arms over her chest*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Rachel:** Mr. Logan? I have that report you wanted. Uh, Mr. Logan?

**Garfield:** *Jumps out from behind the door and startles Rachel* Booo!

**Rachel:** HOLY DAMN *BLEEP*! *throws folder, papers fall out to reveal empty pages* WHAT THE HELL? Do you have a death wish today? *clears throat and glares at him*

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview:**

**Rachel**: What the hell was that? I have half a mind to cancel the date! But Terra will sneak right up behind me and take him... which reminds me, I haven't seen her in a while

* * *

**Normal:**

**Garfield**: Oh crap! Sorry! I thought you were...somebody else. Please don't be mad! *Quickly bends down and picks up all her stuff* Umm...Rae? All these reports are blank?

**Rachel:** *blushes* uhhh…

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview**

**Rachel: **damn...

* * *

**Normal:**

**Rachel:** Damn that lazy copier, I'll just go re-print those...

**Garfield**: No! Please let me! I mean I kinda scared you, so I owe this much *Smiles kindly as he leaves his office and heads over to Victor's desk* Vic, I want you to give me this quarter's reports ASAP! *Heads back into his office*

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview**

**Victor**: "Victor do this! Victor do that!" Nag! Nag! Nag! Nag! NAAAAG! Man! Those two drive me nuts!

**Rachel:** *walks into Vic's interview* Excuse me?

**Victor:** Oh Sh-*BLEEEP* *Jumps up and runs out accidentally knocking over the camera man*

* * *

**Normal**:

**Garfield:** *Looks at his watch and smiles widely* It's time! *Get's up and heads out of his office* Alright everyone! I'm heading to my lunch appointment now, so try not to throw a party you animals! *Looks over at Rachel and smiles warmly*

**Rachel**: *blushes and smiles back. Stands up and walks next to him* Victor, hold all calls. *then she leans to him and whispers* And cancel that meeting with Mr. Grayson

**Victor:** Sure thing *Holds an icepack over his black eye*

***As Garfield and Rachel walk out the office, the camera zooms in to see them holding hands***

**

* * *

**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**ChicoMagnifico's A/N: Well there ya go guys! That was the first chapter of this HOPEFULLY funny story me and Treskttn (Chico's Chica Magnifica) are writing! Don't forget to review! And give us a little feedback and ideas! : )**

**Treskttn a/n- REVIEW!**


	2. Scene 2: The Date

**Mixing Business with Pleasure**

**Chapter 2**

**The Date**

**ChicoMagnifico's A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the nice reviews! Me and my gal (Treskttn) REALLY appreciate them! We were so grateful we wrote this second chapter up from 7 to 12 am! :O So hope you guys enjoy this chapter too : )**

**Treskttn's A/N: Thank you to my lovely co-writer, ChicoManifico. And thank you to Darkrapture for letting me use the idea!**

* * *

**Narrator:** So they were off to their date at Chile's. Ahem, I mean walk for rabies.

**Garfield:** Okie dokie! We've made it m' lady! *Turns off the ignition and walks out to open Rachel's car door*

**Rachel:** Well look who learned manners over night *gets out of car*

**Garfield**: Rachel, you're like only 3 feet tall. Boom! Roasted! *Laughs*

**Rachel**: You want a joke? Exhibit A: *gestures toward Gar*

**Garfield:***Waves his hand over his head* Whoosh! That went right over me. I didn't get it therefore it's NOT funny! So meh! *Sticks his tongue out*

**Rachel:** if I slap u, since I'm so very short, I promise you it won't go over your head, will you get it then? *smirks*

**Garfield**: I'm sorry dear *Slumps his shoulders down* I'll be a good boy

**Rachel:** *hugs him* see that's a good boy, and trust me, if you behave, you WILL be rewarded

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview:**

**Rachel:** Garfield is like a dog, if he's good, he gets a treat *winks at the camera* but I have to admit, he's cute when he's childish...*smiles shyly*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Garfield:** *Smiles goofily as he opens the door for her* M' lady *does a polite hand gesture as he escorts her in*

**Rachel:** Thank you *walks in with her arm linked together with Garfield's*

**Maitre de**- Hi! Welcome to Chile's. Table for 2?

**Rachel:** Yes

**Maitre de:** Right this way! *seats them*

**Garfield:** *Holds Rachel's seat out for her*

**

* * *

****Behind the Scenes Interview**

Garfield: I'm telling you! This HAS to be perfect! My cousin gave me a copy of the Karma Sutra and I totally want to try out "The Union of the Monkey" with Rachel *Wiggles his eyebrows at the camera*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Waitress:** Hi Welcome to Chile's what will you two have?

**Garfield:** I'll take the veggie burger and salad please

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview:**

**Garfield:** I read somewhere that chicks love vegetarians *Smiles again*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Rachel**: *smiles*

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview:**

**Rachel:** Awww! He's a vegetarian? I never knew that about him, but that's cute that he's sensitive... no this is Gar, there has to be a different reason * Looks over at Garfield suspiciously*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Rachel:** Just coffee please, black

**Waitress:** Ok then, you sure you don't want anything?

**Rachel:** no I'm good

**Garfield:** So Rae, how was your week? *Smiles kindly as he takes her hands in his*

**Rachel:** Fine, but my boss is a bit immature

**Garfield:** Oh *looks down sadly and let's go of her hands* Well then Ms. Roth, we wouldn't want your boss to behave immaturely. From here on out, I will behave like a true professional *mockingly puffs out his chest and keeps a straight face*

**Rachel: **Yes, Sir, I guess since we're being professional, after this we'll just skip the part where we go back to my place and go back to work?

**Garfield:** *Stares hard at her, and begins to sweat profusely* PSYCHE! *Starts to laugh out loud*

**Rachel:***smiles* Cause u know, that was so funny, that I think I'm not going to take back my last statement

**Garfield**: C'mon Rae! You know you love me just the way I am. *Smiles warmly*

* * *

**Interview at the bar**

**Garfield:** I would never say this to her face, but I love Rachel with my ENTIRE heart. She is by far the most beautiful and smartest woman I have EVER met! She's almost as smart as me!

**Some Random guy at the bar:** Why wouldn't you ever say that to her?

**Garfield: **What! Where did you come from? *Looks at the guy startled*

* * *

**Interview at the Bar:**

**Rachel:** We are definitely not going to my house *Keeps a straight face* now his house, that's a completely different story *winks*

**Random guy at bar:** Can I come?

**Rachel**: No! *Stares at the man strangely as an awkward silence takes place*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Rachel: **Of course I love you just the way you are! Now all we need to do is make some improvements *smirks*

* * *

**Interview at the Bar:**

**Rachel:** I just like messing with him... in both senses of the word

* * *

**Normal:**

**Garfield**: Remind me why can't we just go out and tell everyone in the office we're in a relationship! I mean c'mon Rae! I love you! *Eyes grow wide*

* * *

**Interview at the Bar:**

**Garfield:** GREAT! I said the L word! Now I'm soo screwed! So much for not giving the girl the upper hand! *Holds his head in his hands*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Rachel: ***Blushes and looks down* There are rules, and you know Richard.

* * *

**Interview:**

**Rachel:** *smiling* I think he just said he loves me, but it sounded more like a slip up, and then he looked nervous and worried. So for his benefit I'm going act like I didn't hear it, maybe then I won't make a fool of myself by saying it back in case he didn't mean it? *looks around* but if he meant it I'm screwed... If he really cares he'll say it again.. Or not, I'll tell him tonight. *starts hyperventilating*

* * *

**Normal: **

**Garfield:** Screw Dick! He's just an evil corporate sloth! He can't touch MY Rachel! Besides, he keeps sucking up to me so I can sign that stupid "Company bonding thingy." I don't know, that's why I got lawyers to settle that stuff *Takes a sip of his drink before blowing bubbles in them*

**Rachel:** *sighs* Gar, I'm big on my work. Like I said before, mixing business with pleasure is extremely inappropriate. Besides, I will happily kick dick in his Richard if he pitches that idea again

**Garfield: ***Eyes grow wide as his face breaks into a grin* Rachel! You just told a good joke! *Laughs whole-heartedly*

**Rachel:** *laughs* Good, when are you going to start? Its okay, I can teach you

* * *

**Interview at the Bar:**

**Rachel**: It's not a good joke unless Garfield gets burned, but its okay, I'll rub aloe on that one later *winks*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Garfield:** *Stares blankly at her* don't forget Ms. Roth that I'm the one who signs your pay-check *smirks*

**Rachel:** don't forget Mr. Logan, I'm the one who makes your bed in the morning *smirks back*

**Garfield:** And you're the one who makes my heart stop whenever I look at you *Smiles warmly*

* * *

**Interview at Bar:**

**Garfield:** She does *shrugs*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Rachel:** *blushes and smiles*

* * *

**Interview at the Bar:**

**Rachel**: Awwwwwwww! *Blushes and clears her throat*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Rachel: **I-

**Kori:** Friends, you are also taking a lunch break? *Walks next to Rachel*

**Garfield:** Hey Kor-meister! Fancy meeting you here! *Stands up to hug her*

**Kori:** *hugs him*

**Rachel:** Dick's not with you is he?

**Kori:** Oh yes he is! *Starfire claps her hands and smiles* But he didn't wish to come over here.

**Rachel:** *glances at Gar and smiles evilly* Really? Tell him we insist, you should join us.

**Kori**: Okay *walks away to get Richard*

**Garfield:** "eyes grow wide as Richard makes his way in with Kori*

**Kori:** Friends! I have returned with Richard as you requested! *Smiles*

**Richard:** *Smiles at Kori* Hey Rachel hey Gar-

**Garfield:** NO GOD! NO GOD PLEASE NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Interview at Bar:**

**Garfield:** *Holds his head in his hand and slowly lifts his hand to reveal a small velvet box* Now what am I supposed to do with that jerky jerk face here?

* * *

**Normal:**

**Rachel:** *pulls Gar to the side* *whispers* Don't worry, he's not going to be here long, Kori needed a break, I mean she's here with RICHARD she must be bored out of her mind

* * *

**Interview at Bar:**

Rachel: When she sat next to me she practically begged me to save her...

_[Flashback]_

_Kori: I am with Richard, and he keeps discussing about gross domestic product. Please, SAVE ME!_

_[End of Flashback]_

* * *

**Normal:**

_**A little while later**_

**Richard:** So I told him, if you're not going to agree to the memo, you might as well leave the office! *Chuckles as he cuts his steak*

**Kori and Rachel:** *Chuckle nervously, not getting the joke at all*

**Garfield**: *Staring daggers at Richard as he eats his meal*

**Rachel: **Richard, you should be a comedian! *laughs a bit* Oh-my-gosh! Is that Mr. Bendnard from Bendnard inc. over there at the bar? *points to random guy at the bar*

**Richard**: Hey, I think it is! Good eyes. I'll just go pitch this contract bonding idea at him *Walks over to random guy at the bar*

**Kori:** Oh thank you Rachel for rescuing me! I adore Richard deeply, but he is soo...

**Rachel: **Boring? Yes we've noticed. *texts Gar* ~how ya hanging in there?~

**Garfield:** ~Maybe if I can hit him hard enough with my plate I can knock him out cold!~

**Rachel:** Rachel: ~yea maybe, wanna ditch them and leave the check with Richard?~

**Garfield**:~This is why I love you 3~

**Rachel:** ~follow my lead~ I'm going to the bathroom

**Garfield:** I gonna go get wasted!*Rachel glares at him* In the bathroom

**Kori:** hurry back!

**Rachel**: Yeah, sure... *runs into bathroom pulling gar with her*

**Richard:** *walks back over to Kori* It wasn't him...where did Rachel and Garfield go?

**Kori:** I believe they are doing 'the banging' in the bathroom

**Richard:** I think you mean using the bathroom Kori?

**Kori**: Well, if that explains why they are going into the woman's facility together, at the same time, then sure?

**Richard**: *Drops his fork and knife*...

* * *

**Garfield:** Somebody's in a hurry now huh? *Smiles as Rachel continues to drag him*

**Rachel:** She's a friend, but even I can't help her here. *kisses Gar* after we somehow get out of here, where do you want to go?

**Garfield:** Wherever my angel wants to go...I left the office under Vic's control *smiles as he plants a kiss on Rachel's lips*

**Rachel:** Anywhere you want, you wanted to treat me to lunch, I kind of messed it up by helping Kori, so it's only fair.

**Garfield:** Hmmm...We could...you know *wiggles his eyebrows*

**Rachel:** Your place, mine, here, Richard's car... ?

**Garfield**: Well, I was thinking yours; I like your house better! It's nice and small, and you have these awesome lavender smelling thingys in your room! *Grins goofily* And NEVER mention Dick's name while we're in the mood if you ever want to have sex again!

**Rache**l: *snickers and rolls eyes* okaay, so to my house?

**Random girl walks in:** OH MY! Men aren't supposed to be here!

**Rachel:** No *BLEEP* Sherlock *pulls gar out of bathroom*

**Garfield: **Sorry mam! She's usually a well behaved girl! But when I'm around she's a naughty little... *Mouths "vixen" as he wiggles his eyebrows*

**Rachel:** let's just go to my place before you press your luck

**Garfield**: Yes mam! *Stands and salutes*

* * *

**Later at Rachel's Apartment...**

**Garfield: ***rests his arms behind his head as he looks up at the ceiling smiling like an idiot* How was it?

**Rachel:** *Panting and breathing heavily* Amazing... *says really quickly barely audible* I love you

**Garfield:** *yawns* I'm sorry what was that? I didn't hear *flips over on his side*

**Rachel**: I don't hate you...

**Garfield:** ...oh...well thanks I guess? *Looks hurt*

**Rachel:** did you know you were my first?

**Garfield**: Really! *Smiles joyfully* that's awesome! Because so were you!

**Rachel**: Did I mention you're... well I want you to be my last? Because, I really think I I love you Garfield.

**Garfield:** *Breaks into a HUGE grin* Picks her up off the bed and spins her around* I LOVE YOU TOO RACHEL! GOD! I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!

**Rachel: ***smile widely and uncharacteristically* Wait! Let me finish! I love you more than anything OR anyone in the whole universe, AND your jokes are kind of funny...

**Garfield:** That's it *places her gently back on the bed and walks over to his pants*

**Rachel:** Huh? That's what? *walks into closet*

**Garfield:** *Pulls out a small velvet box and walks back to Rachel*

**Rachel:** *in closet, comes out in a silk above the knee nightgown* oh my god, uhmm Gar, is that what I think it is?

**Garfield:** *smiles* you know it

**Garfield:** Rachel Roth, will you make me the happiest man in the world and *gets on one knee*...marry me?

**Rachel: ***starts crying*

**Garfield: ***Freaks out* Oh *BLEEP* Rae! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!

* * *

**Interview**

**Garfield: **So let's take a look at the turn of events...Garfield has sex with Rachel *smiles goofily*...Rachel is happy...Rachel says she loves Garfield...Garfield asks Rachel to marry him...then Rachel starts crying? Did I miss something?

* * *

**Interview:**

**Rachel:** This is supposed to be the best day of my life *sob* why am I crying? *says something uncomprehendable between sobs*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Rachel:** *hugs him and begins to calm down, when she does she starts making out with him*

**Garfield:** *Is taken by surprise but kisses back*

* * *

**Interview**

**Garfield**: And now Rachel makes out with Garfield!

* * *

**Normal**

**Rachel: ***stops kissing him* I'm sorry

**Garfield**: What do you mean?

**Rachel:** For crying, I couldn't help it, it's just, I've loved you for a while and then I just told you, then you go and surprise me by proposing and I'm not sure why I was crying but I think it was because I'm really really happy! And to answer your question, YES! YES! ONE THOUSAND TIMES YES!

**Garfield:** *smiles lovingly as he kisses her tears away and spins her again* I've loved you for the longest time too Rae

* * *

**Interview**

**Garfield:** I bought that ring the same day I hired her 6 years ago *smiles at the camera*

* * *

**Normal**

**Rachel:** *takes a deep breath and holds out hand*

**Garfield: ***Happily slips the ring onto her finger before kissing her deeply on the lips*

**Rachel: ***clears throat* hold on for a sec *walks out of room and leaves apartment completely*

**Echo throughout the hall:** IM GETTING MARRIED!

**Rachel: ***walks back in* back

**Garfield:** *smiles* Hey yourself

**Rachel: ***stares at the ring on her finger and starts crying again*

**Rachel**: Ok- whoa- wait a second, yesterday u said u were going to ask terra out and now you're proposing to me?

**Garfield:** Yeah...about Terra...I fired her about a month ago *Rubs his hand over his neck nervously*

**Rachel:** Oh... ok... well that explains a lot*her cell starts ringing* Hello?... oh, hey Karen... no nothing new here *Garfield clears his throat loudly*... he said we skipped out on him? Just tell Dick Gar said thanks for dinner...

**Garfield:** *Laughs at the fact that Dick paid their meal*

**Garfield: ***Clears throat and points at Rachel's engagement ring*

**Rachel: **ok Karen... yea we just went out for dinner we came back to my place... haha yea don't mention this to Vic he's nosey enough... yea ok see you tomorrow.

**Garfield:** Rachel! We're getting married! *Yells in a whisper*

**Rachel:** *Doesn't get Garfield's point but smiles and hugs him* Yea I know! I'm so happy! *kisses him*

**Garfield:** But...but...

* * *

**Interview**

**Garfield**: Maybe...it's her way of trying to get into my head?

* * *

**Normal**

**Rachel:** Oh, I'm sorry, that completely slipped my mind!

**Rachel:** *pushes him roughly on the bed and straddles him making out with him*

* * *

**Interview:**

**Rachel:** Ok so he wants sex again? Fine by me. *Smirks*

**Garfield**: *Taken by surprise again but kisses back anyways*

* * *

**Interview:**

**Garfield:** Not exactly what I had in mind but...I REALLY like sex! *Smiles stupidly*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Rachel: ***pushes herself off of him and looks him in the eye* Am I missing something?

**Garfield**: Yeah, I was hoping you would be telling everyone about our engagement. But sex is good too! *Smiles excitingly*

**Rachel:** *gets off of him* oh, well, I just kind of figured we wouldn't tell them

**Garfield: **Wait what! *Gets up and looks shocked*

**Rachel:** *bites bottom lip* Just like before Gar, we'll just have to...wait to tell them

**Garfield**: Rachel, we've been together for almost two years now! I'm tired of hiding my love for you...

**Garfield**: Do you have any idea how hard it is to be the idiot boss who hits on his assistant! Without actually "getting some" in front of everyone! *Throws his arms up in the air*

**Rachel:** But, it's... Do you know what it's like to go to work every day and people looking at you, thinking you got the job only for sleeping with the boss?

**Garfield**: I...what? Really? People have told you that? *Looks shocked and angry*

**Rachel:** *holds back tears* really it's nothing, Gar. *speaks softly* We'll tell them, but... now's not the time

**Garfield:** *Holds her chin to look at him* who's told you that? *Looks sympathic*

**Rachel**: Doesn't matter, you can't just fire them or yell at them for that because; I don't know maybe they were right

**Garfield:** What! What do you mean they're right? They're wrong! They're DEAD wrong! No one! And I mean NO ONE can talk to MY Rachel like that! Not even me!

**Rachel:** Well, EVERYONE does, I can't name just one person becuse it's EVERYONE *Looks away from him sadly*

**Garfield**: When then, it sounds like I'm going to have to make some calls and call for an early Saturday morning, long lecture tomorrow.

**Rachel:** Oh, God, please don't do that just makes it seem like I told you- because I did

**Garfield:** No I'm going to stop them from hurting you. You're going to be my wife Rachel. And as your future husband, I don't want ANYONE to hurt you

**Rachel:** and as my fiance u should promise not to humiliate me like that, I'm already rumored to be the office whore, last I need is you confirming it. And I'm sorry I act so cold to you, it's just, I didn't want people talking about me, but I was just being stupid

**Garfield**: *Looks sadly at Rachel, before he cups her face and kisses her passionately*

**Rachel:** *Wraps her arms around Garfield's neck and kisses him back*

**Garfield:** *Pulls away from the kiss slowly* Hmmm...I got an idea *smiles slyly*

**Rachel**: *Raises her eyebrows*

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**ChicoMagnifico's A/N: There ya have it guys! A second chapter! I hope this is actually funny though! Lol! For some reason I feel like some of my jokes aren't too funny. So a little feedback on that would REALLY help me! :P Anyways, Be sure to leave some more reviews for me and my baby (Treskttn; I can never get tired of saying that! She's my only light that shines in the night :) we would really appreciate some more reviews! :D **

**Treskttn: awww thanks baby! :) i love my osito he's so sweet! anyways, i think you shud all review! (the reson why it got so dramatic is becuz u didnt review and made us feel bad! really? no but still... u shud review...**


	3. Scene 3: The Magic Kit

**ChicoMagnifico's A/N: Here we go guys! Another chappie for ya's! lol! This is the FASTEST I've ever updated before! And you can ALL thank my girlie for keeping me on track! They say behind every great man, there's a great woman. Well I say behind every great ChicoMagnifico there's an even MORE AMAZING Chica Magnifica (Treskttn) :)**

* * *

**IN THE OFFICE**

**Rachel: ***walks in and sits at her desk* Mr. Stone, any messages?

**Victor:** Yeah, some guys at Garfield's bank are saying he's in A LOT of credit card debt

**Rachel:** Okay, where's the number?

**Victor:** Hold on, I'll just transfer the call.

**Rachel:** Good *runs into gars office and locks the door behind her and picks up the phone.*

**Bank Teller: **Hello? Is Mr. Garfield Logan there?

**Rachel:** Hi, it's uh, Mrs. Logan, can I ask the problem?

**Bank Teller:** Mrs. Logan, are you aware that your husband is in deep credit card debt?

**Rachel:** I am now, may I ask how?

**Bank Teller**: He has spent over 350,000 dollars in items that he's been charging on ten different credit cards under his name

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview:**

**Rachel:** I'm marrying an idiot! What the hell could he have bought! I bet it was something stupid.

* * *

**Normal:**

**Rachel:** well, what'd he buy?

**Bank Teller**: Let me just check my records for a second mam...umm...ah! Yes! He's bought a Magic Kit for $200, he also bought a GamestationX, Loadrunner 180, and several games for each gaming console which adds up to $2,567.35. He also bought a Carnival Popcorn popper for $450 dollars. He bought a 63" Plasma screen Television for $5,000. He also put a ten year down payment for a Mercedes Benz worth at approximately $150,000. And he also placed an engagement ring on layaway 6 years ago...worth $100,000

**Rachel:** 6 years ago?

**Bank Teller:** Yes mam

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview:**

**Rachel: **What did I tell you? Something stupid but, maybe he was going to propose to someone else? I don't remember him having a girlfriend... I mean he had just hired me...

* * *

**Rachel:** Yeah, ok, He's going to pay for that out of Rachel Roth's bank account, I'll fax over the information.

**Bank Teller:** Mam, this over $350,000 on ten separate credit cards, your husband is dangerously close to bankruptcy. We would have to get the ok from both parties to accept the payment

**Rachel:** I am both parties, and yes I understand

**Bank Teller**: Ok then, we'll wait for the information

**Rachel**: I'll fax over the document signed by him and Rachel Roth thank you and goodbye *hangs up* *manages to yell through sound proof office* VICTOR! WHERE IS GARFIELD?

**Garfield:***Drives into the parking lot, and happily dances and prances towards his office*

**Garfield**: *Sings* I am marrying an angel! *Tries to jump over a set of garbage cans but slips and falls on the pile*

**Rachel:** VICTOR! HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?

**Victor:** *Fearfully points at Garfield entering the office, from behind his desk*

**Garfield:** Good Morning Logan Motors! How are ya?

**Rachel: ***Comes out of his office looking sweet* Hello, Mr. Logan, could I get you to sign a petition against all people named 'Richard Grayson' in the world?

**Garfield**: *Winks at her* But of course Rae! No more Dicks in the office!

***Everyone stares up at him like he said something incredibly stupid***

**Rachel:** *hands him a folded paper so he can only see x_ for his name, nothing else*

**Garfield:** Hehe...um...Rae? You're kinda blocking the paper

**Rachel: **JUST SIGN IT! *her voice harsh, then she smiles sweetly and clears her throat* heehe I mean the faster you sign it, the sooner Richards everywhere are gone

**Garfield:** Rae! I'm not signing a contract I can't read! It could be a treaty to give away my kidney for all I know!

**Rachel**: But Gar, I wouldn't do that to you. *looks like on the verge of tears* can't you trust me? I mean *pulls him into his office and closes the door* how can we get married if you don't trust me?

* * *

**Interview:**

**Rachel:** I never knew I could act so well!

* * *

**Normal:**

**Garfield**: No! No! You're absolutely right! I do trust you! I trust you with my life! *Smiles honestly as he signs the paper* There! Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go get security to escort Dick out of the building

**Rachel: **Wait! You can't do that

**Garfield**: And why not?

**Rachel:** Well what makes you think you're able to?

**Garfield:** Umm...because I'm the boss? And I just signed that paper to get rid of him?

**Rachel**: But you're not his boss, he works for Wayne-whatever and... that wasn't a termination contract...

**Garfield:** Rachel...what...what did I sign? *Looks scared*

**Rachel: ***smiles re-reassuringly* You signed a paper allowing me to give you a gift

**Garfield:** What kind of gift? *Raises an eyebrow*

**Rachel:** The greatest gift that you'll ever get that may hurt your pride and piss you off now, but when we're married and have kids a year from now, you'll thank me

**Garfield**: Rachel. What. Did. I. Sign?

**Rachel**: You signed a paper allowing me to transfer my money to you because... you're heavily in debt

**Garfield:** WHAT! NO! Rachel you are NOT paying for my little debt problem!

**Rachel:** LITTLE? YOU BOUGHT A FREAKIN' 200 DOLLAR MAGIC KIT AND ALOT MORE! and who were you going to propose to 6 years ago?

**Garfield:** IT WAS TO IMPRESS NEW CLIENTS! Who doesn't want to see me make a broken muffler disappear? And what do you mean "who was I going to propose too?"

**Rachel:** Well, you obviously bought this ring for somebody else, six years ago

**Garfield:** *Blushes* Actually...I kind of...sort of...*really quickly* bought it for you when I first hired you*

**Rachel:** What about when you first hired me? What? Speak slower

**Garfield:** *sighs* I bought that ring for you, when I first saw you...I know I know! It's WAAAY creepy but...I don't know...I liked you ever since Rae

**Rachel:** I would hug you and kiss you and tell you that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard but IM GONNA TAKE THAT STUPID MAGIC KIT AND MAKE YOU DISSAPEAR IF YOU DON'T LET ME PAY OFF YOUR DEBT!

**Garfield:** Not if I declare bankruptcy first! *runs out of his office*

**Rachel: **VIC DISCONNECT THE PHONE LINES! *runs after him and tackles him onto the ground*

**Rachel**: I swear to God, if you declare bankruptcy Dick wins! He'll have to join the two companies! You don't want that!

**Garfield:** *Breaks free of Rachel's grasp and stands up* Ladies and gentlemen of Logan Motors... I. Declare... BAAANKRUUPPTCCCCCCCCCCY!

***Everyone looks at him like he's crazy***

**Rachel:** HE'S LYING! He's joking! ... LAUGH! *in a harsh tone*

***A few fake chuckles are heard through the office***

**Garfield**: No! I am dead ser-*Rachel places a hand over his mouth*

**Rachel:** He's joking! *pulls him into supply closet and slaps him* Snap out of it! Why won't you let me pay?

**Garfield:** Because I'm going to be the man in this marriage! I'M supposed to be the one providing for YOU

**Rachel:** *slaps him again* uhm, haaha, no. I'm paying for your debt problem. And stop being stupid, you know I don't go for that!

**Garfield**: Rachel, if you didn't go for stupidity, you wouldn't be wearing an engagement ring and slapping me in a closet right now

**Rachel: ***kisses him* Because I love you, I'm going to ask you to forgive me for doing this *runs out of closet and closes and locks the door*

**Girls at office: ***whispering to each other about Rachel in the closet with gar*

**Garfield:** RACHEL! RACHEL! *Tries to open the closet door* RACHEL! YOU KNOW I'M CLAUSTROPHOBIC! RACHEL! SOMETHING JUST TOUCHED MY SHOULDER! Oh...NEVERMIND! It was just a broom

**Rachel:** Karen! Fax this over to the bank! *runs by handing her a document*

**Karen:** Umm...ok? *Begins to fax the document*

**Rachel:** *laughs maniacally* HAHAHAHA I WIN! *starts disco-ing* WOOT WOOT

**Garfield:** RAAAAAAAAAACCCCCHEEEEEELLL! I CAN'T BREATH!

**Rachel:** *opens up the door and hugs him*

**Garfield: ***Hyperventilates*

**Rachel:** *not letting him go* BREATH! RICHARD, HE NEEDS MOUTH TO MOUTH RESESITATION!

**Richard:** Alright stand back, Rachel, I got this! *Moves his face close to Garfield*

**Rachel: ***snickers*

**Garfield:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF ME YOU SICK FREAK! *Pushes Richard's face away from him* What's the matter with you!

**Rachel**: You okay? *holding back laughter*

**Garfield:** Let's see...I'm in debt, I got locked in a small broom closet, and I was hit on by Dick...no! I'm doing rotten! *Stomps his way back to his office*

**Rachel**: I think he's ok.

**Garfield: ***From inside the office* AND I LOST MY IPOD!

**Rachel:** BUT YESTERDAY SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE BEST DAY OF YOUR LIFE AND YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY BECAUSE THAT WAS ONE OF THE GREATEST MOMENTS OF MY LIFE!

**Random Girl:** I KNEW IT!

**Victor**: uhh... They must be talking about Iron Man 2. They were talking about it for weeks!

**Random Girl**: Oh! Ok! *Skips away*

**Rachel: *** Goes into Gar's office* Baby?

**Garfield:** *Has his head in his hands* I'm a screw up Rachel...

**Rachel:** Ok, go on.

**Garfield:** Rachel..this is serious...if I can't even take care of myself...how am I going to be able to take care of you? Or kids if we have any?

**Rachel:** I'm not asking you to, though it would be nice, you don't have too. But that's not what you want me to say. So here's what you want me to say: you're a screw up. You can't take care of me. And I'm not going to take care of you, that'd be wrong

**Garfield**: Rachel...I love you...and I feel like I'm failing you already if I can't provide for you

**Rachel: **Ok, so I don't really do these moments... tell me a joke.

**Garfield:** What?

**Rachel: **Tell me a joke ,like you always do, and make me feel better.

**Garfield: **Umm...ok...uhh...Why did the idiot buy a $150,000 Mercedes Benz?

**Rachel:** To get to the other side?

**Garfield:** To give his fianc a nice new car *Holds Rachel's hand and places a set of keys in her hand*

**Rachel:** Wow, thanks! Garfield, I'm truly flattered by this

**Garfield: **Nothing is too good for my Rachel *Smiles kindly*

**Rachel: **I hate to ruin the moment but... why'd his fianc give back the keys?

**Garfield:** uhh why?

**Rachel:** Because the idiot couldn't afford it. Take back everything you got me... except this *holds up her hand* You can't have this...

**Garfield:** But...but Rae, I bought you SO many things! I even got you a star! *Holds up a document showing her ownership of a star*

**Rachel:** Dear God, now please explain to me what I'm going to do with a star? Listen, I don't need anything. Ok, maybe I can keep the car, but you can't afford all of this!

**Garfield:** But Rae...I wanna enjoy the fruits of my labor by giving you what you want and need!

**Rachel: **I don't want or need anything! *phone starts ringing* Hello, Mrs. Logan speaking... Ok so the fax went through... thanks, bye.

**Garfield: ***Looks down shamefully*

**Rachel:** What do I do to make this better. You're making me feel like I did something wrong! *Moment of silence* Did I?

**Garfield:** No you didn't do anything...I guess, I just felt like I needed to show you how much I really love you. Cause I thought all my jokes and compliments annoyed you

**Rachel:** That's the highlight of my day. Compliment me.

**Garfield:** You look so beautiful in your office suit. Who am I kidding? You look beautiful just being you

**Rachel:** Ok good, I'm going to go beat the crap out of Dick, will that make you feel better?

**Garfield:** *lifts his head and smiles*...a little

***As they walk away they hold hands and she leans her head on his shoulder***

**Rachel: **Hey, Gar?

**Garfield: **Yes, Rae?

**Rachel: **Can you really make broken mufflers dissapear?

**ChicoMagnifico's A/N: Well guys! Here's another chapter! :D But COME ON! Don't be shy! REVIEW! Lol! I don't know about my girlie, but I LIVE on reviews! Well not entirely but still! **

**XD Treskttn: ok so we post like everyday and no one reviews? i have a story with over 30 reviews and i think i post like once a month! *grows 4 eyes* REVIEW *smiles sweetly and clears throat* please?**


	4. Scene 4: Gar's Plan

**ChicoMagnifico's **A/N: Hey guys! We're back! Again! Lol! I mean c'mon! You gotta admit...we're pretty darn fast when it comes to updating! XD

Treskttn: *clears throat* review! AND mary, thanks for noticing my BIG words ;)

**Disclaimer:** Neither **Treskttn **or I own Teen Titans :P

**Narrator: **The next day at the office...

* * *

**Garfield: ***happily prances into the office* Good morning Logan Mot-

**Rachel:** *Riding by on wheely chair* MOVE! HAHHAHAA I'M GONNA WIN! *heads toward duct tape finish line*

**Garfield:** um...Rachel? *Stares at her like she just grew two heads*

**Rachel:** Hey we're racing I kinda bet Richard about 50,000 dollars and if he wins I join his business *Richard comes up next to her* NO I MUST WIN! Gar, keep him busy!

**Richard:** Hehe im going beat you, Rachel!

**Garfield:** *Eyes grew wide when Richards starts to win, thinking quickly he "trips" and his suitcase flies in front of Richard's chair*

**Richard:** NOOOOO! *trips over suitcase and lands on the floor as Rachel crosses the finish line*

**Rachel:** *laughs* Well that was fun, hey, where's Kori?

**Kori:** *at the start line* Friends, where do I put the key in?

**Garfield:** *Walks up to Richard* Trying to steal Rachel from me huh?

**Richard**: She's the one who came to me and made the bet AND the conditions. *hands Rachel a check*

**Garfield**: Rachel! You wanted to leave ME...for THAT! *Points at Richard*

**Rachel**: No,I wanted to screw THAT out of 50,000 dollars, which I happily did... Oh, by the way, thanks, Gar

**Garfield:** uhh...for what?

**Rachel:** *smiles* just for being you. *puts on serious face* CLEAN THIS UP! *claps* COME ON GET TO WORK YOU LAZY ANIMALS, Mr. Logan your coffee is on your desk *whispers* hot chocolate with those little marshmallows you like *smiles*

**Garfield:** *Smiles warmly* Thanks Rae. You heard the lady! Now if you excuse me, I need to bid online for a monkey alarm clock! *Walks into his office*

**Rachel**: *follows him* We'll have to take a hammer to the front of vic's car then head to the bank to cash a large check before Dick cancels it

**Garfield: **Who would've guessed that my fiance would be so cute and devious! *Begins to tickle Rachel's tummy*

**Rachel**: *laughs* Stop! *between laughs* No you see, I hit Dick's car and Vic's parked behind him so I can make it look like it wasn't me.

**Garfield: **Hmm...did you hit Dick's car on purose?

**Rachel: **No, but then getting out and keying his car for being in my space didn't help much *smiles shyly*

**Garfield:** Awwww! You keyed his car! Without telling me! *Frowns* Hmm...tell you what, you go ahead and cash this check and I'll take care of Vic's car *winks at her*

**Rachel:** Thank you, baby. *leans up and kisses him*

**Garfield: **No problem darling *Smiles as he watches Rachel leave*

**Garfield:** *whistles as he walks through the parking garage and twirls Victor's keys* Dude! He parked right behind Dick! This is gonna be too easy! *Chuckles as he steps in and ignites Vic's car, as soon as he presses the pedal the car zooms extremely fast into Dick's car and causing a major accident*

**Garfield:** *He steps out of the car and slowly staggers to his feet, he tries to walk away but ends up vomitting on Dick's car before passing out*

**Karen:** What the hell is going on here?

**Garfield: ***Still passed out on the floor*

**Karen:** *kicks him* WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?

**Garfield**: *Groans as he wakes up* AHHH! Where am I! Who the heck are you! *Stands up and staggers to his feet*

**Karen: **You're Gar, and I'm the one who's about to kick your ass! What the hell happened here?

**Garfield:** Gar? Oh yeah! My name is Gar! *Looks around* What happened to my car!

**Karen:** wait, that's your car?

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview:**  
Karen: Vic musta hit him. Maybe if i'm lucky Gar won't remember we hit him...

* * *

**Normal: **  
Karen: hhehe, you were backing up and you hit this car, come on hun let's get you to like a hospital or something

**Garfield: **The hospital? Can we go to Chuck E. Cheeses? I'm sick of the hospital *Mumbles his sentences*

**Karen: **do u have any close loved ones we can call? *leads into car* Like ur mom, or grandma, or a girlfriend?

**Garfield:** Actually I think I have a girlfriend, her name is...R-R-...something with a R?

**Karen**: Rachel? The receptionist? I can call her... *takes out cell* *dial tone*

**Rachel:** Hello?

**Karen:** Hey, Honey, it's Karen.

**Rachel:** Hey, sup?

**Karen:** Garfield may have a concussion; he was in a car crash. We're going to the hospital.

**Garfield:** Chuck E. Cheeses!

**Rachel:** Ok... Oh i get it, you guys want me to hold the calls, yea okay, I'll be back in a while

**Karen:** I thought you'd come to the hospital

**Rachel**:Why would i do something like that? Like I could, why? Does he want me to?

**Karen:** *looks at Gar*

**Garfield:** Gimme me the phone! Gimme the phone! *Karen hands the phone over* Mommy!

**Rachel:** TAKE ME OFF SPEAKER!

**Karen:** *presses the speaker button*

**Rachel**: Yeah, Baby? You okay? *Speaks softly and kindly*

**Garfield:** Mommy I'm not a baby anymore...I'm...*counts on his fingers* I don't remember how old I am

**Rachel**: You're not a baby, you're a man, who just won a monkey alarm clock in a bid. Karen will take care of you, I'll take care of the office, and there really seems to be nothing wrong with you, you act like this on a daily basis

**Garfield:** Office? What office?

**Rachel:** *hangs up*

**At the office:**

**Richard**: Hey, Vic, Have you seen Garfield around anywhere? I got this new joint-company idea that even HE won't reject

**Victor**: Sorry Rich, I haven't seen him at all

**Rachel:** Yea, he's on his way to the hospital

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview:**

**Rachel:** The minute i have big news he gets put in a hospital..

* * *

***SEVERAL HOURS LATER***

**Garfield: ***Walks into the office with a crutch and a bandage around his head*

**Victor:** Hey, Man! How you doing? You don't look too good, you should take the rest of the day out, oh and Rachel felt sick so she went home

**Garfield:** Uhh..right...umm...can I get someone to drive me home?

**Richard**: I'll do it Gar-

**Garfield**: NO! NO! FRIENDS ONLY! SIT DOWN! FRIENDS ONLY!

**Victor:** Yea, man, sit down! *smacks Richard before laughing*

**Kori: **Friend, may I escort you home?

**Garfield**: Uhh...do you know how to drive? *Asks nervously*

**Kori:** But of course friend!  
**  
****Garfield:** Uhh...sure *whispers in her ear* can we stop by Rachel's house first?

**Kori**: Yes of course friend! *Goes back and kisses Richard goodbye*

* * *

**Behind the Scenes Interview:**

**Richard:** Well at least SOMEONE here likes me

* * *

**Normal**

**Kori: **This is Rachel's house! Want me to wait here?

**Garfield:** Yeah please...*walks out and makes his way to her door and rings the doorbell*

**Random guy:***opens door* Hey, uhm, can I help you?

**Garfield:** WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!

**Guy: **I'm the home owner, can I help you? This place is for rent, if that's what you're here for...

**Garfield:** Where's RACHEL! *Garfield looks around inside the house*

**Guy**: That young little girl? Oh, she moved out last night, when I asked her what's going on she yelled 'I'm getting married!' I dont know where she went though kid, sorry. *closes door*

**Garfield**: What? Runs back to the car but ends up trip over his own foot and lands in the bushes*

**Garfield:** *Gets back up drops the crutches and runs into the car*

**Kori: **Garfield, what is wrong?

**Garfield:** Hold on, Rachel doesn't live here anymore *Dials her number*

**Rachel: **Hello?

**Garfield:** Rachel! Where are you!

**Rachel**: At home, listen I'm sorta in the middle of something...

**Garfield:** Rachel, I'm at your house! And you're not here! Where are you? *sounds concerned*

**Rachel:** Dont worry about it

**Voice in backround**: Are you sure your ready for this?

**Rachel**: I gotta go *hangs up*

**Garfield:** Rachel! RACHEL!

**Kori:** Friend what is wrong!

**Garfield:** I don't know...Rae...I...she won't tell me where she is can you take me back home Kori? *slumps down sadly*

**Kori:** Of course friend

* * *

**Back at Garfield's house**

**Gar walks into his apartment to see Rachel's luggage at the door.**

**Garfield:** *walks into his room to see Rachel sleeping in his bed* Rachel!

**Rachel:** *rolls over and smiles when she sees him* Hey, we need to talk *motions for him to sit down*

**Garfield**: What do we need to talk about? *Sits next to her*

**Rachel:** Well, i know we cant afford a child right now...

**Garfield:** Umm...ok?

**Rachel:** *smiles* Well you'll never guess what happened?

**Garfield**: ...um...what happened?

**Rachel:** well...

**Garfield:** Well...*moves his hands impatiently*

**Rachel:** Ok so, I was on my way to Ryan's house. Wait! Wait! I'm being selfish. How was your day? What happened?

**Garfield:** Whoa whoa whoa! Who's Ryan!

**Rachel:** This guy, and what happened today? You were in the hospital?

**Garfield:** Who the heck is this guy Rachel!

**Rachel:** An old friend of mine! He heard I was engaged and he called me over and guess what?

**Garfield:** He better be gay Rae! *grows scared*

**Rachel:** He is…? Umm…Garfield, is there something you want to tell me? *Grows confused*

**Garfield:** THANK GOD!

**Rachel: **Uh….Garfield?

**Garfield: **Huh? Oh no! No! I'M not GAY! *Looks at the camera* Not…that there's anything…wrong with that

**Rachel:** Ok…? Anyway, he wants to plan our wedding!

**Garfield:** Awww man! I was kind of hoping I could plan the wedding. I mean how hard could it possibly be?

* * *

**Interview**

**Garfield: **I go to Home Depot. sometimes, you know…because I really like the smell *smiles stupidly* and I always see these "Do it yourself books." So that got me thinking, if someone can build their own house…then what's gonna stop me from planning my own wedding? Right? *Grins*

* * *

**Normal**

**Rachel:** Uhm, ok, it's very, very hard. And you'll never guess what he showed me!

* * *

**Interview:**

**Garfield: **Damn it…

* * *

**Normal**

**Garfield:** If he exposed himself to you...I'm gonna kill him!

**Rachel:** Ew! GAR! WHAT THE HELL? I was gonna say he gave me something we would love! I wasn't even thinking that! EWWW! What's wrong with you!

**Garfield:** WHAT THE HELL DID HE GIVE YOU!

**Rachel:** Hold on I'll go get him! *Gets up and runs away excitedly comes back holding a little black baby ferret* I was thinking that, even if we can't afford a baby now, that doesn't mean we can't have one!

**Garfield:** *stares blankly at Rachel*

Interview:

**Garfield:** Ok...*whispers to the camera* I think Rachel has finally lost her marbles

**Garfield:** Rachel...

**Rachel:** *smiles while stroking the ferret* Yeah?

**Garfield:** WE'RE PARENTS! *Hugs her and the little ferret*

* * *

**Interview:**

**Garfield: **I lost my marbles a long time ago anyways *shrugs*

* * *

**Normal**

**Rachel:** WHO TOLD YOU?

**Garfield:** WHAT!

* * *

**Interview: **

**Garfield:** WHAT!

* * *

**normal**

**Rachel:** *starts laughing* Juuuust kidding

**Garfield:** *Loses his balance and faints*

**Rachel:** Uhhh, Gar? *Taps him with her foot*

**Garfield:** *moans on the floor*

**Rachel:** Y-you don't like our child? *Whimpers*

**Garfield:** Rae...I love animals almost as much as I love you. But did you really have to put my brain to THIS much work? Especially after I suffered head trauma!

**Rachel:** *face falls* You're right baby, I'm sorry *Kisses Garfield sweetly* uh so…how was your day? tell me about it...

**Garfield:** Well...I found out the hard way that Vic's car is standard shift *points to his head*

**Rachel:** I knew that but i was just going to use a hammer

**Garfield:** I was just going to nudge Vic's car into Dick's! Just make it look like a tiny fender bender! I wasn't supposed to go to Chuck E. Cheeses! Or the hospital? Or wherever I went!

**Rachel:** Just, get some rest you had a long day *Gently pushes him down on the bed*

**Garfield:** Yeah...I really did...and I found out...we might have some downsizing *frowns

**Rachel:** What?

**Garfield:** The office...I have to fire someone... And yes I tried firing Dick! Like fifty times…

**Rachel:** Wait why do you have to downsize?

**Garfield:** Well...I kind of...sort of...used the 10 percent bonus Dick was talking about to pay for the car. And not to mention the company credit cards I used!

**Rachel:** *speaks quietly* another messup?

**Garfield:** Gesundheit dear *smiles*

**Rachel:** Get some rest, I have to do something... *trails off walking out of the room*

**Garfield**: Rae?

**Rachel**:*quiet voice* yeah...

**Garfield**: Are you mad at me? *asks sadly*

**Rachel**: *keeps on walking*

**Garfield**: Great! She's mad

* * *

NEXT DAY AT THE OFFICE

**Garfield**: Attention employees...I have a question for all of you

***Everyone stops what they're doing to listen to him***

**Garfield**: Who here likes to have sex?

**Victor**: Is this a trick question?

**Rachel**: *clears throat*

**Garfield**: It shouldn't be *smiles*

**Karen**: *stands up* I like sex!

**Victor**: *stands* Holla girl! *Claps hands with Karen*

**Toni**: *stands* sure

**Richard**: *Stands* yep

**Kori**: Friends, what is this "sex" you speak of?

**Garfield**: Ok obviously Dick just came out the closet

**Richard**: *Blushes madly*

**Garfield**: Who else likes sex?

**Rachel**: Garfield this isn't a good idea... *stands up*

**Random girl**: I KNEW IT!

**Rachel**: SHUT UP IRENE!

**Jessica**: SEX! *Stands up*

**Angelica**: *stands*

**Frank**: *stands* WOOT WOOT!

**Garfield**: Alright then *walks over to everyone

**Garfield**: *clears throat*

**Garfield**: Whore *points at Toni* Bitch *Points at Jessica* Slut *Points at Angelica* Prostitute*Points at another random girl*

**Garfield**: Gigolo *Points at Vic* Man-whore *points at Frank* MALE-Escort *Points at Dick*

**Garfield**: And ANGEL! *Points at Rachel*

***Everyone stays quiet and stares at each other blushing and staring awkwardly***

**Garfield**: Doesn't feel good does it? Back to work! *Walks back into his office*

**Richard**: Vic, what just happened?

**Victor**: Did...did...Gar just...stand up to everyone?

**Rachel**: *smiles* IRENE, SHOVE THAT IN YOUR JUICEBOX AND SUCK IT!

**Irene**: *on the verge of tears*

**Rachel**: *goes into Gar's office* Can we fire Irene?

**Garfield**: Sure! That'll make my life a little easier! I never even knew she worked here!

* * *

**Interview**

**Garfield**: I don't know HALF the people who work here!

* * *

**Normal**

**Rachel: **Anyways, I just wanted to say…thanks for that Gar…it was…sweet *smiles and blushes*

**Garfield: **Anything for you Rachel *Smiles sweetly*

**Rachel**: Hmm…you deserve a reward! Gimme a sec, DICK WANNA MAKE A DONATION TO RABIES? *runs away*

**Rachel**: *come back* Is there even a charity for rabies? *flips through money*

**Garfield**: Uhh...I didn't even know Rabies was a major disease!

**Rachel**: There's a meeting tomorrow at 4pm, Dick wants to pitch a new idea, Oh and I might be a bit late

**Garfield**: Ugh...and there's a meeting today in 5 minutes...and I HAVE to go...It's the downsizing meeting I was talking about

**Rachel**: good luck *Kisses Garfield's cheek*

**Rachel**: Unless you want me to handle it? *Winks*

**Garfield**: *Stops at the door* Depends...what do you have in mind?

**Rachel**: Anything for my baby... *plays with the hem of her skirt*

**Garfield**: *Locks the door and closes the blinds before he smashes his lips against Rachel's

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**ChicoMagnifico's** A/N: Well guys another chappie for all of you! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Well…I don't have much to say…unless of course…my Darling **Treskttn **something to say? Got anything to say baby? *Winks*

Treskttn: **Chico proposed to me last night when we were writing and we are getting married! *laughs maniacally* HE'LL NEVER SEE IT COMING! *clears throat* I mean, heehee, Love you honey naaaah id never hurt my osito, but still you're all invited to our wedding! Oh and... REVIEW**


	5. Scene 5: Sex Withdrawal

**ChicoMagnifico's a/n: **Don't have much to say except **READ **and **REVIEW! **That is all : )

**Treskttn a/n: Yea, well alots going on lately soo i cant think of anything funny or witty or cute or stupid because i kant think of it...**

* * *

**NEXT DAY AT THE OFFICE**

**Garfield:** Good morning Ra- *notices Rachel isn't there in the office*

**Victor:** Where's Rachel? She didn't call in sick...

**Garfield:** Umm...how would I know?

**Victor:** Well I just kind of figured...

**Garfield:** Figured what? *crosses arms*

**Victor:** Look, we all know you guys are sleeping together *puts hands up defensively* Just chill.

**Garfield:** Wait...I thought it was just a rumor!

* * *

**Interview: **

**Garfield:** Apparently there was a rumor going around that me and Rachel were having sex. Which is totally true! *Grins cockily* But...I didn't know EVERYONE knew!

* * *

**Normal**

**Victor:** Hey, dude, I'm sorry, I should've kept my mouth shut. And at least I'm not one of the ones going up to Rachel herself!

**Rachel**: *text* ~Hey, your meeting starts in 5 minutes~

**Garfield**: We'll talk about this later Vic *Glares at him* I got a meeting right now *Runs into the conference room for the meeting*

**Garfield**: Sorry I'm late...I was stuck in *see's Richard sitting next to his seat* Oh god! I was hoping he wouldn't be here!

**Richard**: Umm...right. Anyways, gentlemen, I have thought up of a genius idea to combine Logan Motors and Wayne Enterprises together...um Garfield, could you please sit down?

**Garfield**: I think I'd rather stand thank you very much

**Mr. Collins**: Mr. Logan please sit down

**Rachel**: *walks in wearing tight, dark wash skinny jeans, black pumps, her hair is down, and she's wearing one of Gar's work shirts* Gar, honey, it is Richard's meeting, so sit down *pushes Gar onto a seat and sits on his lap in a very suggestive manner*

**Rachel**: Sorry I'm late, Please continue, Dick.

**Richard**: Uhh...well, like I was saying...if Mr. Logan can accept this deal, we can sky rocket our funds and stock market investments

**Rachel**: *stands* okay, boring! Sit down Dick no one wants to hear you. Ladies and Gentlemen of the office I would like to make an announcement

***Everyone in the office stops what they're doing and listens***

**Richard**: Umm...Rachel...this is kind of important, may I please...?

**Rachel**: Please, call me Ms. Roth, only my friends call me Rachel *winks at Gar*

**Richard**: *Licks his teeth trying not to look annoyed*

**Garfield**: Umm...what's the announcement Rachel?

**Rachel**: *clears throat* I'm here to confirm some rumors. So... A) I don't like Toni's new haircut, you guys were right. B) I DID in fact key Richard's car, and it WAS fun C) I AM SLEEPING WITH GARFIELD LOGAN!

**Random Girl**: I KNEW IT

**Rachel**: *sits down* Thank you, you may proceed

**Mr. Collins**: Mr. Logan...is this true?

**Garfield**: *Stares at Rachel in shock before nodding his head at Mr. Collins*

**Richard**: Why?

**Rachel**: Shut up Dick! This is an A to B conversation! So C your way out!

**Mr****.**** Collins**: Ms. Roth...you do know that office relationships are highly frowned upon. So I would like to know...why would you be having a one night stand with your boss?

**Rachel**: *clears throat* Please, call me Mrs. Logan *glares and holds up her hand to show the ring*

**Mr. Roberts**: So you plan on marrying Mr. Logan?

**Rachel**: Okay yes we confirmed that thanks, RICHARD PLEASE CONTINUE

**Richard**: Umm...well then like I was saying...If we-

**Mr. Collins**: Not now Richard...I want to hear more about Ms. Roth's relationship with Mr. Logan

**Richard**: *Mumbles* Of course

**Mr. Bratton**: Ms. Roth...how long has this been going on?

**Rachel**: Mr. Bratton, may I ask why this would be of any of your concern? *no answer* *sigh* Two years.

***Everyone at corporate looks at one another***

**Mr. Bratton**: Are there any deep feelings between the two of you? That will not interfere with your work habits?

**Rachel**: It hasn't interfered with our work for 2 years. So I doubt anything would make that change *gives Gar a reassuring smile*

**Garfield**: *Smiles back at her*

**Mr. Collins**: Well then...congratulations! *Gets up and shakes hand with Garfield*

**Mr. Roberts**: Yes, congratulations you two *Shakes Rachel's hand*

**Mr. Bratton**: This is very unexpected but should be rewarded regardless *Shakes hands with the two*

* * *

**Interview: **

**Richard:** Wait, wait! Did Rachel say she keyed my car?

**Mr. Collins**: Richard?

**Richard**: Huh? Oh yeah *Get's up* Congrats you two *offers his hand to Garfield*

**Garfield**: *Sticks his hand out but then retracts it and smoothes his hair* Haha! PYCHE!

**Richard**: *Tries to shake hands with Rachel*

**Rachel**: Touch me and you die

**Richard**: Ok *Retracts back his hand and scratches the back of his neck*

**Rachel**: Please, continue on your... whatever you were doing...

**Mr. Collins**: Actually I think I've had enough excitement for one day...unless of course Mr. Logan wants to continue?

**Garfield**: NO!

**Mr. Collins**: Well then, it's settled! *Everyone gets ups and leaves except Richard and Rachel*

* * *

**Interview**

**Richard**: I even included a month's vacation in Malibu if he accepted!

**Normal**

**Rachel**: Hey Dick, how are ya doing?

**Richard**: Fine. Just got my idea scrapped again...but don't worry, I'll get Garfield to sign those papers some day...

* * *

**Interview**

**Richard**: And BOY will he pay!

* * *

**Normal**

**Rachel**: If you offer me 1 million dollars I'll tell him to sign *smiles hopefully*

**Richard**: No

**Rachel**: *glares* That's why you can't get him to sign *leaves*

* * *

**Interview**

**Richard**: I don't know what they see in each other...they're both mean, cruel, have a strange sense of humor, and have _no _proper business ethics and...*thinks for a second* you know something? They're perfect for each other!

* * *

**Normal**

**Rachel:** *walks into Gar's office* Hey

**Garfield**: Hey! *Walks up to her and kisses her*

**Rachel**: You're not mad at me?

**Garfield**: Why would I be mad? *smiles*

**Rachel**: For putting both of our jobs on the line like that. Mr. Collins scared the crap out of me, if I would have known he was there, I wouldn't have done it

**Garfield**: It's ok! They didn't fire us! But uh...you do know the entire office knows right?

**Rachel**: Kind of figured when someone ran up to me and said 'I knew you were Logan's personal whore!" I was like "Damn straight, and proud of it."

**Garfield**: But Rae...You're not a whore...

**Rachel**: Does it even matter anymore? I'm engaged!

**Garfield**: No! _We're_ engaged! *smiles*

**Rachel**: Mr. Logan *mock shocked* you know that relationships in the office are STRICTLY forbidden!

**Garfield**: Well Ms. Roth, you know that rules are meant to be broken *he leans in close to her

**Rachel**: Mr. Logan, I suggest we stay completely professional

**Garfield**: You know that means no more sex then? *Smirks*

**Rachel**: You know, I bet I could go longer without sex than you...

**Garfield**: Then how come you come over my house when you're having "nightmares?"

**Rachel**: I live there

**Garfield**: Touché *winks*

**Rachel**: Face it you couldn't go two days without sex

**Garfield**: Like you could!

**Rachel**: Oh, but I can...

**Rachel**: If I went 26 years without sex, I'm sure I could do it for a week!

**Garfield**: But Rae...we've had sex more times than we can count...so therefore YOU'RE disqualified!

**Rachel**: That made NO sense!

**Garfield**: Fine then...if you don't want sex...then no sex...shame, I learned some new moves too

**Rachel**: *Grabs him and starts making out with him*

**Garfield**: *Kisses back as he lifts her up in the air stroking his hands up and down her spine* and begins to unbutton her blouse*

**Rachel**: *Pushes him off* Good luck with that, the bet has begun

**Garfield**: *Sits there confused but shrugs it off*

**Rachel**: VICTOR! GET IN HERE!

**Victor:** *Runs in* WHAT! WHAT!

**Rachel**: You're being our referee for our bet

**Victor**: Uhh...what bet?

**Rachel**: No sex for either of us, whoever cracks first loses. Ok Mr. Logan, what do you want if you win?

**Garfield**: Hmmm...I want...to pick the location of our honeymoon!

* * *

**Interview**

**Garfield**: I always wanted to go to Mexico...besides, Rachel needs a tan *winks*

**Normal**

**Rachel**: Ok, fine, whoever wins gets to pick the honeymoon location, VIC! ARE YOU GETTING THIS?

**Victor**: ...

* * *

**Interview**

**Victor**: I know both of them...ALL they ever talk about each other is how "amazing" last night was! *Groans* and if my calculations are correct...NEITHER of them will win!

* * *

**Normal**

**Victor:** Sure...

**Rachel**: Do we have a deal Mr. Logan? *holds out hand for handshake*

**Garfield**: Yes we do Ms. Roth *shakes her hand and leans in to kiss her neck and whispers huskily* I hope you have a bathing suit

**Rachel**: *her knees go weak and she falls against him*

* * *

**Interview**:

**Rachel**: This is going to be one long week...

* * *

**Interview**

**Garfield**: ...I'm gonna need A LOT of hand cream!

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**Rachel**: *sitting on bed wearing just a bra and some lace panties*

**Garfield**: *Walks out of the bathroom wearing nothing but tight boxer briefs*

**Garfield**: Hey there sexy lady *winks at her*

**Rachel**: Hey, come lay with me.

**Garfield**: If that's what you want...you naughty little girl you*He slowly makes his way to her flexing as much as possible*

**Rachel**: *licks her lips* cheater *she grumbles*

**Garfield**: All's fair in love and...lust...that is if you want any *winks at her again*

**Rachel**: Just come lay next to me

**Garfield**: *Chuckles and gets in next to Rachel*

**Rachel**: So you really think you're going to win?

**Garfield**: I KNOW I'm going to win

**Rachel**: So you're sure?

**Garfield**: Yup *Traces circles on her bare stomach*

**Rachel**: *gets up and straddles him* Are you sure now?

**Garfield**: Uh...

**Rachel**: *leans down so their lips are barely brushing* What about now? How sure are you now?

**Garfield**: Not too sure anymore...unless... I do this...*Strokes her back lovingly*

**Rachel**: You're going to have to try harder than that, *she starts kissing his neck*

**Garfield**: *Bites her neck lustfully*

**Rachel**: *shivers then gets off of him, turns off the light by her bed and lays down to go to sleep*

**5 minutes later...**

**Rachel**: I CANT DO THIS! *grabs her pillow and goes to the couch*

**Garfield**: What the heck was that! *Grabs a wiffle-ball bat from under his bed and slowly approaches the living room*

**Rachel**: *mumbling to herself on the couch*

**Garfield**: Wh-who's there? *Swings the Bat randomly in the air*

**Rachel**: What are you doing?

**Garfield**: *Sequels* What are YOU doing!

**Rachel**: SLEEPING ON THE COUCH

**Garfield**: The-then...who was...*gulp* yelling?

**Rachel**: ME! When I got up I yelled! *a sly smile snuck on her face, she hugged him and snuggled into his chest* I'm sorry Hun, Did I wake you?

**Garfield**: Yeah you did! *Hugs her back and rocks with her*

**Rachel**: *gulp* How's this bet working for you?

**Garfield**: Uhhh...

* * *

**Interview**

**Garfield**: I HAVE to bang her! I don't feel complete unless I achieve that ultimate satisfaction from her!

* * *

**Normal**

**Garfield**: Ok I guess...you?

**Rachel**: *sighs* okay

**Garfield**: Wanna trade beds?

**Rache**l: Yes, thank you, Baby *nipping at his neck playfully*

**Garfield**: *giggles* Stop that! It tickles!

**Rachel**: Ok, fine *stops* Good night Gar

**Garfield**: Goodnight Rae *smiles sweetly as he kisses her*

* * *

**NEXT DAY AT THE OFFICE**

**Rachel**: *Walks in shaking with a cup of coffee in her hand*

**Victor**: Whoa! Rachel you don't look so good!

**Rachel**: What? *twitch* Ha-ha I'm fine! This is my 13th cup of Joe! Hahahaha Joe, it sounds kind of like Gar! Haha yea, I'd like a cup of Gar! *Twitch*

**Victor**: *stares at her like she's crazy then slowly inches away from her*

* * *

**Interview**

**Victor**: The girl has Gar withdrawal! *Laughs hysterically*

* * *

**Normal**

**Garfield**: *Literally drags himself across the floor of the office to his office*

**Kori**: Friend, what is wrong with your legs?

**Garfield**: I haven't used my hips in over 13 hours guys! My legs are numb!

**Rachel**: *leans and whispers to Vic* poor thing, good thing I'm still normal *twitch*

**Victor**: Right...*raises eyebrows at her as she continues to twitch uncontrollably*

**Karen**: Vic, go on a coffee run! You know what I like

**Rachel**: OOOOOOOOO, I want 4 large coffees with 30 packs of sugar... each! Regular, not decaf!

**Victor**: Uhh...

* * *

**Interview**

**Victor**: Why do I always get the nuts?

* * *

**LUNCH TIME**

**Rachel**: *sitting in the corner rocking back and forth*

**Garfield**: *In his office doing pulls ups so he can reach a paper on a high shelf. The Shelf tips over and lands on top of him*

**Garfield**: HEY! I FOUND MY IPOD!

**Rachel**: *walks in* Hooray... *harshly*

**Garfield**: Umm...Rae...a little help please?

**Rachel**: NO!

**Garfield**: You look beautiful this morning Rae *smiles*

**Rachel**: Thanks *twitch*

**Garfield**: Hey Rae?

**Rachel**: yea?

**Garfield**: Where are my legs?

**Rachel**: I wish I knew *Pulls up the book case* you'd better move, I can't hold this

**Garfield**: *Rolls out of the way but not before ripping his pants* GREAT! These are my favorite pants!

**Rachel**: *starts laughing uncontrollably like a maniac*

**Garfield**: Rae! This isn't funny! I'm half-naked in my own office!

**Rachel**: *locks the door and straddles him*

**Garfield**: Uhh...Rae...What about the bet-

**Rachel**: I'm not cracking; I'm just going to sit here for awhile...

**Garfield**: *Blushes as he feels his pants tighten*

**Garfield**: Uhh...Rae...

**Rachel**: *Moans softly* Yea?

**Garfield**: Do you mind...moving about a foot back...your kind of sitting on...

**Rachel**: *Lays down on him* naah, I'm comfy here. *Smiles seductively*

* * *

**INTERVIEW**

**Garfield: ***Shivers uncontrollably* Whooo!

* * *

**Normal**

**Garfield**: *Picks her up bridal style and staggers his way down the stairs and into the Parking Garage. He opens up the driver's door and lays Raven as he enters after her*

**IN THE OFFICE**

**Richard: **Hey Vic, do you happen to have this week's number?

**Victor: **Oh yeah! Sure thing buddy-

**Rachel (from the Garage)**: OH GARFIELD! YES! OH MY GOD YEEEESS! GARFIELD!

***HONK* *HONK* *HONK* *HONK* *HONK***

**Victor: ***Staring blankly into space as he hears Rachel's screams*

**Richard: ***Looks everywhere before his eyes widen when there's a loud long Honk*

***H-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-N-K***

***Awkward moment of silence***

**Richard: ***Clears his throat*So...you got those numbers?

**Victor: **Yeah! Here ya go *Hands Richard the papers*

END OF CHAPTER!

* * *

**ChicoMagnifico's a/n: **lol! Yeah...we kinda pushed the envelope with this chapter but hey that's why it's rated T for a reason! XD As you all know, me and **Treskttn **are getting married and you are ALL invited! Yup that's right! And if you want a special part in the wedding just talk with **Treskttn**, of course if that's alryte with you baby?

**Treskttn: **Fine with me, I love talking to random ppl! No but seriously if u want a special part, please pm me! Oh and I apologize for the rather naughty ending! I GOT IT BACK AND THAT'S WHAT HE ADDED! I SWEAR I'M A GOOD GIRL!... more or less...


	6. Scene 6: Held Up

**Chico Magnifico's A/N: Chappie 6…READ AND REVIEW! That is all :)**

**Treskttn: Hey guys! Remember to check out my other stories and recommend this one to EVERYONE and check out "What doesn't kill you only makes you stranger" by Chico**

**

* * *

**

**LATE AT THE OFFICE**

**Rachel: **Gar, I need to get some extra work done, you wanna head home? I'll catch a ride with Dick and you can open in the morning, I'll close tonight?

**Garfield**: Ummm...I'd rather wait out for you to finish...besides! I'm about to reach level 6 prestige on Call of Duty! So take your time! *Stares mindlessly at his computer screen*

**Rachel: **Oh look, Richard's on his way over here right now! It looks like he has that contract bondage thing with him

**Garfield**: NOOOO! *Jumps under his desk* Tell him I'm not here!

**Rachel: ***Chuckles* Go on, Gar, I'll close up, I'm going to be here all night anyways

**Garfield**: If Dick touches you...I'll kill him! *Packs his things as he heads out the door*

**Rachel: **Garfield, if he even talks to me I'll kill him *Gives Gar a reassuring smile*

**Garfield**: Well…you better! *Walks out the office* Hey Rae! Whattya want for din- AHHHH! *Falls down the stairs*

**Rachel: **YOU OKAY HUN? I'll just stop and get something on the way home.

**Garfield: **I'm fiiiine dear *replies weakly from the bottom of the stairs*...get something vegan for me...thanks...

**Rachel: **OK drive safe!

* * *

**Later in the morning**

Garfield: *moans and turns to hug Rachel* hmm...? Rae...? Where are you? *Looks around then gets up and picks up a phone and dials her number

**Rachel: **Hello?

**Garfield: **Rae? Where are you? You never came back home...*speaks tiredly and sadly*

**Rachel**: Oh hey what's up? I'm not here right now please leave a message *beep*

**Garfield:...**uh...well...hey Rae, umm...I was just wondering why you didn't come back home last night...and uh...call me back when you get this message alright? Bye.

***When he walks into the office, he sees Rachel laying on the ground and Richard lying on top of her horizontally.***

**Rachel: ***looks over* Hey, you uh, you want to help me *tries to push Richard off of her with no avail*

**Garfield:***Eye twitches* DIE! *Runs over and grabs Richard by the back of the shirt and throws him down on the ground*

**Rachel: ***Grabs Gar and hugs him* Don't hurt him! He saved me last night! Well…kind of

**Richard: **Hmmm *grunts* what's going on here?

**Rachel: **Thanks, for uh, saving me Dick *gives an awkward half hug*

**Richard: **Least I could do *gets up and stumbles*

**Garfield: ***Looks from Richard to Rachel*

**Garfield**: uhh...I guess this is where I t-thank you Dick *Sticks his hand out to shake his hand*

**Richard**: *Smiles and shakes his hand* No problem Gar-

Garfield:*Swings him over his shoulder and through an office desk*

* * *

**Interview**

Garfield: I don't care if he saved MY life! NO ONE touches Rachel! I warned him! So I had all rights to drop that mother-

* * *

**Normal**

**Rachel: **Okay, okay, let me explain. The minute you left this random guy comes in he was all "gimme the money" And I was like "I don't have any money but Dick's in the other room if you wanna hold him up"

**Richard: **HEY!

**Rachel: ***waves him off* Okay so then he decides he's going to wrestle me but I really didn't have any money. He came at me and I was easily defending myself, but then Dick decided to be the "hero" and drop-kicked him. But then the guy pulled out a gun and Richard- well- he kind of fainted and landed on me and I hit my head and was knocked out... And that's pretty much it, but, BUT, I did manage to save your iPod in the middle of all this *holds out iPod*

**Garfield**: ...well if that's the case...*Tackles Richard again*

**Random guy**: *walks in* give me the money

**Rachel**: NOT THIS AGAIN! Okay I'm leaving at 4:00 can you come back then?

**Guy: **I SAID GIVE ME THE MONEY *holds up gun*

**Garfield**: Freeze sucka! *Sticks out his hand in his own jacket* I got a gun dawg! Don't make me bust a cap up yo *BLEEP*

**Guy**: Whoa! Hey! What are you doing! *clears throat* I think I'll just leave now... *goes to run away but Rachel grabs him by the collar and pulls off his mask*

**Rachel**: MR,COLLINS? *cracks up* Are we being punked? Where's Ashton Kutcher, I love that guy! Come on where is he? *looks around excitedly*

**Garfield**: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON TODAY! *Screams at the top of his lungs and grabs his hair*

**Mr. Collins: ***puts away him gun and clears his throat* I'm sorry, it's Wayne Enterprises went uh- it went bankrupt, and when Rachel said she was marrying you and I saw the ring and the new car and the disappearing muffler, well it seemed like you guys had some money- so I jumped Rachel when you went home because she can't fight back

**Rachel**: Excuse me? If I remember correctly Dick couldn't fight his way out of toilet paper! You're just lucky he interfered and- HOLD ON! DICK WAS IN ON THIS TOO? IS THAT WHY HE KNOCKED ME OUT?

* * *

**Interview:**

**Rachel**: I hate my job...

* * *

**Normal**:

**Garfield: **RICHARD!

* * *

**Interview**

**Garfield**: That's it! I knew it all along! Dick can't fight for his life! This was just some lame excuse for him to grope Rachel!

* * *

**Normal**

**Richard: ***chuckles nervously* this was fun but I have to go... *looks at watch* NOW! *runs* SUCKAS

**Rachel: ***glares before walking into Garfield's Office* Gar, do we keep any guns in the office; I think I'm going to commit a homicide

**Garfield: **Hmm...I don't know *opens his drawer* let me check my draw- WHERE ARE MY TURLES! *Screams at the top of his lungs*

* * *

**Interview**

**Garfield: **I had a box of chocolate turtles in MY desk! I was gonna give them to Rachel!...well I was gonna give some of them to Rachel.

* * *

**Normal**

**Garfield: ***Sprints after Richard down the stairs*

**Richard: **MWAHAHA YOU WILL NEVER CATCH M- WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAR?

* * *

**Interview:**

**Richard: **So my car is towed up? Victor... *growls*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Garfield: ***Tackles Richard again and beats the crap out of him*

* * *

**Interview**

**Rachel: **So, being held up... *watches Gar beat up Richard and smiles* Not all that bad...

* * *

**Normal**

**Garfield: ***Returns to the office soaking wet*

**Rachel**: Uhmm, what the hell?

**Garfield: **I'm going to the snack bar *grumbles angrily* Rachel would ya follow me please?

**Rachel: **Yeah *Smiling* Can we hang out with Vic today; I have something EXTREMELY important to tell him!

**Garfield: **Fine...Rae? You are NEVER staying in the office alone again!

**Rachel: **I'm not staying ANYWHERE alone! Every time I leave YOU or vice versa alone something bad always happens! For instance, you get a concussion, I get held up, you buy a bunch of stupid stuff, and I bring home a ferret THAT ATE MY FAVORITE SHOES!

**Garfield**: Then it's settled! We are staying together EVERY waking second of the day!

* * *

**Interview:**

**Rachel: ***Smiles* It's a cute idea and I LOVE it…but this doesn't seem like a good idea

* * *

**Interview:**

**Garfield**: The ferret did not eat Rachel's shoes hehe *stretches his collar nervously*

* * *

**Normal**

**Rachel**: Good, now CALL VIC! I have big news and I need to get him in a good mood for him to accept which means we have to go to that new rib place down the street! I'll treat him to ribs then he'll HAVE to accept to my terms *rubs hands together*

**Garfield: **Umm...Rae? What are you going to ask him?

**Rachel: **I can't tell you because I THOUGHT OF IT FIRST AND IF YOU THINK OF IT I LOSE HIM! I CALL DIBS!

**Garfield: **What do you mean you call dibs! On what! Come on Rae...I PROMISE I'll stay out of it! If ya let me on it first!

**Rachel: **Nuh-uh because this is important and I know you won't, now come, he's meeting us there in ten minutes *pulls him to the car*

**Garfield: **Ummm Rae how am I supposed to go to a restaurant that ONLY serves meat when you know I'm a vegetarian! And also...I'm soaking wet! *Points at himself*

**Rachel: **Okay drop me off, I'll be with Vic and Karen. And you go change and I'll meet you at work.

**Garfield: **What happened to our deal? Besides, I'm not leaving you alone anymore! Don't you remember what just happened last night!

**Rachel**: Pleease Gar? I need to do this before you think of it...

**Garfield: ***Sighs* Fine...but will you please some back home this time? *looks sad*

**Rachel: **After Vic eats his steak he won't even want to look at me anyways *smirks* Thank you Gar, and I will tell you later *Kisses him*

* * *

**Later at Bistec**

**Rachel: **Ok, so you know how Gar and I are getting married, right?

**Victor: **Yeah...? *Chews on his steak like a madman*

**Karen: **Oh yeah! Congratulations hun! God knows that boy needs someone to keep his head on straight

**Rachel: ***Smiles* Thanks Karen

**Victor: **Yeah congrats *says through a mouthful of steak*

**Karen: **Ugh! C'mon Sparky! Show some manners! *Gets up* I need to go to the bathroom I'll be right back

**Rachel: **Hurry back Karen! Anyways, you know how I like to keep to myself so I don't have many friends, and since your, kind of one of my best friends, I want you to be my maid of honor... *smiles*

**Victor: ***Chokes on his steak and starts to beat the steak out of his chest* NO!

**Rachel: ***puppy dog eyes* pwease? I'll pay for you to have a life time supply of steak, think about who's paying for you to eat right now, steak, ribs, name your price...

**Victor: **You said Gar was paying for this!

**Rachel: **He is! He just…doesn't know about it yet…And, pleeaaase, I will get down on my knees! *gets down on her knees and everyone in the restaurant looks at her like she's proposing* Please? It'll make me the happiest woman on earth!

**Customers:** Come on, Say yes! SAY YES! SAY YES! SAY YES...

**Victor: **NO! I'm NOT gonna be your brides maid! Why can't you get Karen to do it!

* * *

**Five minutes later**

**Interview**

**Victor**: I can't believe I agreed to be her bride's maid *holds his head in his hand*

* * *

**Normal**

**Rachel**: *coughs* Maid of Honor

**Victor**: GREAT!

***Everyone in the restaurant laughs***

**Karen: **What did I miss?

**Rachel**: *calls Gar* GUESS WHAT? HE SAID YES! We're gonna get married Gar!

**Garfield**: Umm...yeah I know...I proposed remember?

**Rachel: **AND Vic's my Maid of Honor!

***Everyone in the restaurant laughs at Victor again***

**Karen: **WHAT! *Breaks out in laughter as Vic grumbles miserably*

**Garfield**: WHAT! I was just going to ask him if he could be my best man!

**Rachel**: Yeeeah, that's why I didn't tell you, anyways love you, bye! *hangs up* THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH VIC! I LOVE YOU *kisses him on the cheek* You won't regret this! Bride's maids are in purple!

**Victor: **Great...

Karen: Can I be your bride's maid!

**Rachel: **Sure!

* * *

**Interview**

**Garfield: **Well this sucks! I have no one to be my best man...I guess I have to be my own best man...and grooms men...and ring barer

* * *

**Normal**

**Rachel: **Thank you soooo much you guys! *kisses them each on the cheek* I have to go find Richard and Kori now...

**Victor: **Wait! What about Gar?

**Rachel: **I'm sure he'll find…someone

* * *

**Interview:**

**Rachel**: I really need some of my OWN friends...

* * *

**With Garfield**

**Garfield: ***Stands over the phone and hesitantly calls Richard*

**Richard: **Hello?

**Garfield: ***Hangs up*

* * *

**Interview**

**Garfiel**d: I tried, but I can't do it. He's just too...much of a DICK!

* * *

**With Rachel and Vic**

**Rachel: **Oh and by the way, I need your help; I'm not sure what to do...

**Vic: **Yeah, sure, Rae. What's up?

**Rachel**: Ok…well don't tell Gar but I'm…*leans down and whispers in his ear*

**Vic: ***eyes widen*

* * *

**At Home**

**Rachel:***walks in* Gar? I came home! In case you cared...

**Garfield**: *Hugs Rachel* Hey baby! *Kisses her deeply*

**Rachel: ***holding something behind her back* Uhm, so what's up?

**Garfield**: Hey why do you got something behind your back?

**Rachel: **Why don't you have anything behind your back?

**Garfield: **Because I don't?...Rae are you hiding something?

**Rachel**: *disappointed face* No, it's nothing I just thought *sigh* nothing, I'll just go put this away... *walks into the bedroom*

***her cell phone on the counter gets a text and starts vibrating***

**Gar: ***picks up the cell phone and reads the text*

**Ryan: **~Hey, how'd that anniversary thing go? Did he like his gift?~

**Garfield: **~Uhh..no...what was the gift again~

**Ryan: **~Oh yea, I forgot you weren't a gamer, you got him that GameZoid, you know, the one that comes out next year? You even got him that mega-monkeys hyper drive spider ninjas for it! He didn't like it? What about when you told him you found out how to get Richard fired?~

**Garfield**: *Eyes grow wide* ~Oh yeah...he loved it! :)~

**Garfield**: *runs out and hugs Rachel randomly*

**Rachel**: Hi...?

**Garfield: **Just wanted to say I love you *kisses her*

**Rachel: ***raises an eyebrow and picks up the box from the bed* Well, I have to go retur- do something...

**Garfield**: Can I join you? *Smiles sweetly*

**Rachel**: I just have to return something- I mean I could do it later if you want to hang out?

**Garfield: **You sure you don't mind?

**Rachel**: Why would I mind? Is there a certain reason you want me to stay *hint*

**Garfield**: It just that...lately...I feel like you're trying to avoid me *looks away shamefully*

**Rachel: **Well, no... *sighs* here *hands box unenthusiastically*

**Garfield: ***Grabs the box* What is it!

**Rachel: **That GameZoid that comes out next year

**Garfield: **OH MY GOSH! Rachel you're amazing! *spins her in the air and kisses* Why would you want to return this though?

**Rachel: **nothing it's just, this is the day 3 years ago we became a couple and I tried the whole anniversary thing, but I guess it didn't- it's not really me you know? I never even had a boyfriend before you

**Garfield: ***Looks at her sadly* Rachel...are you ashamed of me?

**Rachel: **You make no sense, you just forgot, like probably because we never did this before- don't worry about it, really- it's not a big deal

**Garfield**: You know I love you right? *hugs her waist*

**Rachel: **Yeah, and I love you too. I had a long night and I'm tired, and hungry, and Richard is heavy so my back hurts and- *sigh* it was all "omg wedding" with Ryan today, and It's happening way too fast! We've been dating for three years as of today, and I feel like we just started dating two days ago!

**Garfield: **Maybe you just need sometime...with me...alone, just you and me. We can do WHATEVER you want. Watch a movie, read a book, whatever you want love *Smiles as he kisses her sweetly*

**Rache**l: *deep breath* this is- I want- I NEED some time, to myself, I want to go... I want to go... to Katrina's house! *starts looking for luggage* That's all, just some time...

**Garfield: ***Looks very hurt* Um...o-ok...ha-have fun *forces a fake smile*

**Rachel: ***Frowns sadly* It's only because- it's- I love you, and nothings changing between us, ok? I promise this isn't anything like "we need some time away from each other" or "let's see new people" It's not you, it's this place, the office this apartment! *wraps her arms around his neck* For 2 days *she kisses him on the forehead*

**Garfield: **I love you Rachel *smiles sweetly before kissing her*

**Rachel: **Promise me something *packing her bags*

**Garfield: **Sure anything

**Rachel: **be happy, okay? I won't be here for one or two days but WE'RE GETTING MARRIED, GAR! Be happy!

**Garfield: **I can't promise that Rae...you're the light that brightens my nights. You're the sun that dawns and sets my days. You're the one who makes my heart keep beating remember? Without...it'll be broken and lonely *Looks down sadly as tears silently flow down his face* I hope you enjoy your break Rae, you deserve it *smiles sadly*

**Rachel: **I love you, Garfield. *kisses him then puts airline tickets in her purse*

**Garfield: **Wait! *Notices the ticket* You were already planning on leaving? *Looks even more hurt and confused*

**Rachel: **He-he this is just a BIG misunderstanding *hides ticket* I love you *kisses him* Good bye, *grabs ferret cage*

**Garfield: ***Swallows back tears* Bye Rachel...*waves sadly*

**Rachel: **Man up, baby! You have to handle ALL those workers tomorrow, INCLUDING that business meeting, and... the LAST thing I want is to hurt you, I PROMISE EVERYTHING will be ALOT better tomorrow *leaves*

**Garfield: **Yeah...but tonight...I'm just sad *closes the door and slumps against it crying silently*

**Gar's cell phone rings**

**Garfield: ***Picks up the phone* H-hello?

**Rachel: **Hey, Hun! I'm going to call you every half hour, I love you, MWAA *kissy noises*

**Garfield**:*Smiles* Thanks baby... I love you too, with ALL my heart

* * *

**Chico Magnifico's A/N: Well guys, that's it for this chappie! And other than that…I don't have much to say! Except that I am HEAD OVER HEELS in love with Treskttn! Lol! I know it sounds sappy, but hey! I don't care! It's true :)**

**Treskttn: AWWWWW, hehe I love him, he's sooo sweet hehe I DOOGENSHNARF U, MY BABY BOY! (lol I love you waaay toooo much for my own good!) REVIEWWWW**


	7. I Gotta Feelin

**Chico Magnifico: Hey guys! SOOOO Sorry for the long wait! It was NOT! I repeat NOT, Treskttn's fault AT ALL! I was pretty busy this weekend with some issues. But I did my part, so again I apologize! PLEASE READ and REVIEW (We know we sound pushy. Lol! But can you blame us! XD)**

**Treskttn: No, it's my fault, he gave me the chapter and I refused to update the other night out of pure unadulterated laziness then this morning I passed out and slept all day (on my kitchen floor!) so yea sorry. REVIEW**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Garfield: ***Singing loudly and sadly* "Every breath you take! Every move you make! Every bond you break! Every step you take! I'll be watching you" *Music preview stops. Garfield clicks on the iTunes play button again and the song starts over* "Every breath you take! Every move you make! Every bond you break! Every step you take! I'll be watching you"

**Victor:** Uh... dude, you okay?

**Garfield:** Yeah? *Sniffles* Why wouldn't I be? *Continues singing*

**Victor:** Duuuuude, she told you? *sighs* I thought you'd take it better than this-

**Garfield:** *Music skips abruptly* ~I-I-I-I Can make your bed rock! I-I-I-I can make your bed rock girl! I-I-I-I can make your bed rock!~ *Jumps and pushes buttons randomly to stop the song* Yeah...she told me...*frowns sadly*

**Victor:** DUUUUUDE, why aren't you happy? I'd be happy! I would love to be in your shoes!

**Garfield:** Are you insane! I don't even think she cared about my feelings of the situation

**Victor:** Duuude, it already happened, it's her choice if she wants to keep it that way or not, knowing Rachel she will.

**Garfield:** You mean she wants this to be permanent!

**Victor:** Well I would hope so, I don't care if it's not what you want. I think it's the best thing that could ever happen to her

**Garfield:** Oh my god! I think I'm gonna be sick! *Runs out the room and vomits in Richard's office. Gar's phone starts ringing*

**Rachel:** How's my Baby?

**Garfield:** Is it true! *shouts heartbrokenly*

**Rachel:** What?

**Garfield:** T-T-That...this...that you not being h-here...is permanent? *Sobs*

**Rachel:** No! What on earth would make you think _that! _Anyways, it's really warm down here. I'm relaxing in the sun, and I think I MAY be getting a tan

**Garfield:** I'm glad you're having fun...I'm busy here puking my heart out...

**Victor:** LITERALLY! Man this stuff is NASTY!

**Rachel:** *Sighs* This is supposed to help both of us, just relax, destres- *crash in the background* OW WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! I gotta go, love you! *hangs up*

**Garfield:** ...Vic?

**Victor:** Yeah Gar?

**Garfield:** What were you talking about before?

**Victor:** Uhm the pre- wait! What were you talking about?

**Garfield:** Rachel's break from work...what else?

**Victor:** I thought you were talking about the uh- her period?

**Garfield:** uhh...how could her period be permanent? Wait! What the hell! You don't know about her period! I know she always has it on the first week of each month! That's when I lock myself in my office!

**Victor:** KAREN WENT THROUGH MENOPAUSE! *yells randomly trying to get out of trouble*

**Karen:** NO I DIDN'T! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER THERE?

**Victor:** Nothing ,Dear!

**Garfield:** WHAT DO YOU KNOW! YOU'RE NOT A DOCTOR! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! *Runs out the office and trips down the stairs again*

**Karen:** the kid has feet, he just needs to learn how to work them...

* * *

**LUNCH TIME**

**Garfield:** *Holds an icepack to his forehead*

**Richard:** Hey Garfield...

**Garfield:** *Groans* Oh god...

**Richard:** Where's Rachel?

**Garfield:** Like it's any of your business! Just back off!

**Richard:** *holds hands up defensively* Dude, I was just- *Dick's phone rings* Hello...? Uh, it's for you? *holds out phone*

**Garfield:** *swipes his phone* Hello?

**Rachel:** Hey, hun, sup?

**Garfield:** RACHEL! *Smiles widely* I missed you SOOOO much baby!

**Rachel:** *Giggles* Same here, I think I'm just beginning to rela- HEY, PUT THAT DOWN! I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO KIDNAP MY FERRET! *clears throat* relax, what about you?

**Garfield:** Well...Vic says if I keep falling down the stairs, I'm gonna split my head like a watermelon *chuckles*

**Rachel:** You fell down the stairs? Not again... So how are ya?

**Garfield:** You? alright am I...er...I mean...I'm alright you?

**Rachel:** I'm fine, everyone here is really ni- HEY, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ON THE PHONE, GET AWAY FROM MY FEET YA NASTY-*BLEEP*!- I gotta go, but I'll call you later? And don't forget, you have a meeting in 20 minutes

**Garfield:** Ugh...fine...love you baby! MUWAH!

**Rachel:** Love you too cutie, oh and don't forget to give Richard his phone back *hangs up*

**Garfield:** Right...

**Richard:** So can I have my phone back?

**Garfield:** *Drops it and steps on it* Ooops! *Smiles as he walks out*

* * *

**AT THE MEETING**

**Richard:** So as you see, combining the companies will be a very profitable way to-

***if you like it then you shuda put a ring on it oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh ohohohoh***

**Mr. Collins:** *clears throat* excuse me I need to take this. Hello?... Rachel?

**Garfield:** GIMME GIMME GIMME! *Swipes the phone from Mr. Collins*

**Garfield:** Baby?

**Rachel:** Hey!

**Garfield:** Hey sweetie!

**Rachel:** How was your meeting? Did I interrupt? CHARGE YOUR CELLPHONE! I'VE BEEN CALLING RANDOM PEOPLE ASKING FOR YOU!

**Garfield:** Oh...hehe...sorry honey bunches of oats, oh the meeting? Nah it's nothing important so we can talk *smiles*

**Richard:** Uhh, Mr. Logan?

**Rachel:** IS THAT DICK? Can I talk to him?

**Garfield:** *clears throat and Imitates Dick* Hey Rachel! It's me Dick! I'm a major douche bag and a smell like REALLY old hair gel! I have no friends, and I'm a total dweeb!

**Richard and Mr. Collins:** What the hell?

**Victor:** Well it's true *chuckles*

**Rachel:** *laughs* OK, Ok, give him the phone

**Garfield:** Ugh! Fine *Pecks the phone at Dick's face*

**Richard:** OW! *picks up phone and rubs his head* Hello? *holds the phone away so everyone can hear Rachel yelling curse words at him* Uhm, Gar, maybe you should take this...

**Garfield:** Gimme that! Hello sweetie?

**Rachel:** Yea? How's that meeting?

**Garfield:** It's great now that you're part of it! *Smiles dreamily*

**Rachel:** WOAH WOAH WOAH HEY! WHO ARE YOU? Sorry, Gar just a sec... GET OUT, GO! Damn, honey, I'll call you later...

**Garfield:** Bye sweetie! I love you!

**Rachel:** Love you too! *hangs up*

**Richard:** May I continue?

**Garfield:** ...*gets up and leaves*

**Richard:** *Runs a hand down his face*

* * *

**That Evening**

**Garfield:** *Walks in and hangs his coat before walking over to his TV room and sits on the couch*

* * *

**Interview**

**Garfield:** It's extremely lonely here without Rachel...but if I can live 30 years without a girlfriend I'm sure I can last one more night without Rachel *smiles confidently*

* * *

**Normal**

**Garfield:** *Hears music coming from his room. His grabs his wiffle-ball bat and stalks over to his room*

**The room is bright, and festive lights and banners are everywhere. Then two beach chairs in the middle with umbrellas over them, and Rachel sitting in one of the chairs in a purple string bikini and sunglasses and a martini in her hand**

**Rachel:** I got a feeling, OOOOOOOOO that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night

**Garfield:** Rachel! *Grins widely*

**Rachel:** Pick up your cup, DRANK, MOZELTOF! *holds up martini glass and points to his*

**Garfield:** *Walks over and grabs the martini glass and sits next to Rachel*

**Rachel:** well, I guess you don't need a bathing suit, but you WILL on our honey moon *hands over two tickets to Mexico*

**Garfield:** *Eyes widen* How did you know that's where I wanted to go!

**Rachel:** Vic has a BIG mouth, you told him for our bet *sticks out tongue*

**Garfield:** *Smiles but then looks confused* Rae...what is all this? And why aren't you in Florida chillin' by the beach?

**Rachel:** I never left, that ticket you saw in my purse is the one you're holding in your hand, I was relaxing here all day. Me, Ryan and Ryan's boyfriend were doing some interior decorating. You think I would actually leave my Baby all alone? *Kisses Garfield sweetly on the lips*

**Garfield:** Well...I don't know...you've been avoiding me these past few days...I didn't know what to think *looks down sadly*

**Rachel:** I've been planning all this, and picking out a dress, AND I was chilling on the beach, this beach, I've been jammin' *Smiles*

**Garfield:** And you couldn't have spared me the heart-ache by telling me this why...?

**Rachel:** *smirks* It was more fun, it was supposed to be a surprise

**Garfield:** *Frowns*

**Rachel:** So, Vic texted me saying he 'spilt the beans' so he told you?

**Garfield:** About your period?

**Rachel:** My period? *confused look then her eyes widen as realization hits her* YES! My uh- my period...

**Garfield:** Rae...I know you're not on your period. I have it marked down on my calendar so I know when to dodge the bullet! What's going on Rae! *Grows worried*

**Rachel:** Nothing

**Garfield:** Do you...not trust me?

**Rachel:** No, I just don't want you to worry

**Garfield:** Rachel! I was worried ALL FREAKIN DAY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE LEAVING ME!

**Rachel:** But now you're at the beach *puts her sunglasses over her eyes, lies down, and downs her martini* Relax sweetie...

**Garfield:** I can't do this. *tries to stand up but the chair breaks and the martini spills in his eyes* AHHHHH! GOD!

**Rachel:** *stands* what can't you do? *hugs him and uses her towel to dry his face off*

**Garfield:** This Rachel! If we're getting married, we have to tell each other everything...you owe it to me. You REALLY went behind my back enough as it was with the bankruptcy ordeal

**Rachel:** *sighs* I DONT WANT TO TELL YOU BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GET YOUR HOPES UP or... I don't want to get my hopes up... I don't want you to leave, *sits* and I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet...

**Garfield:** PLEASE! Stop leaving me in the rain Rachel. I LOVE you! I want to help you! I would NEVER leave you!

* * *

**Interview**

**Garfield:** Now whether that feeling is mutual is what gets me worried *frowns sadly*

* * *

**normal:**

**Rachel:** I'M PREGNANT!

**Garfield:** *Eyes grew wide*

* * *

**Interview**

**Garfield:** *Eyes grow wide*

* * *

**Normal**

**Garfield:** I-is it mine? *Asks hesitantly*

* * *

**Interview**

**Garfield: **PLEASE BE MINE! PLEASE BE MINE! PLEASE BE MINE!

* * *

**Normal**

**Rachel:** *looks hurt* Nooooo, it's King George the third's! OF COURSE IT'S YOURS!

**Garfield:** Oh. My. GAAAWWDD! I"M GONNA BE A DADDY! WOOOOOHOOOOOO! *Jumps up and down excitingly*

**Rachel:** *raises an eyebrow* Well, I'm glad you're happy...

**Garfield:** *stops* Aren't you?

**Rachel:** NO!

**Garfield**: W-why not? *frowns again*

**Rachel:** You're not the one who has a child growing inside you! You don't have to worry about Childbirth or the constant pain I'll be in! So please, go ahead, be happy, by all means, be excited. I'm not going to do anything about it. I wouldn't kill it *puts head in her hands as tears fall down her face* oh, God...

**Garfield:** *hugs Rachel* I'm so sorry Rachel *cries silently* I'm such an idiot

**Rachel:** How are you an idiot?

**Garfield:** Because I did this to you

**Rachel:** _with_ me sure. To me? No. I did it to myself. Maybe I need to think about it?

**Garfield:** ...ok...*gets up*

**Rachel:** Ew, I can't wear a bathing suit on our honey moon... I CANT BE PREGNANT FOR MY WEDDING! *BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP*! We have to move the wedding date closer! Go call Ryan, I'll fix the invites!

**Garfield:** ...sure...*slowly gets up*

**Rachel:** I already have my dress! What if it doesn't fit! NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, I RUINED EVERYTHING! *Runs all over the room* March 26th! Mark that date for the wedding...

**Garfield:** *Slowly marks the calendar date*

**Rachel:** WHAT'S GOING ON?

**Garfield:** What do you mean?

**Rachel:** I don't know, HOLY *BLEEP* I'M GOING CRAZY! *Looks at Gar sadly* You think I'm crazy don't you?

**Garfield:** No...I am...

**Rachel:** Why are you crazy? For getting married to me? Ugh I knew it! I'm sorry Gar-

**Garfield:** No...I'm crazy _for_ you

**Rachel:** Awwww! *hugs and kisses him* that was incredibly cheesy, but cute *eyes wide* *whispers* Gar?

**Garfield:** Yeah...?

**Rachel:** We're gonna be parents! For _real_! *Smiles widely*

**Garfield:** Yeah...I...*grabs his head in pain before he faints*

* * *

**Interview**

**Rachel:** Did I do that?

* * *

**Normal**

**Rachel:** *throws water on him*

**Garfield:** *Groans*

**Rachel:** You okay? What's wrong?

**Garfield:** What happened?

**Rachel:** You fainted...

**Garfield:** Oh...sorry about that

**Rachel:** We're going be parents! *grins*

**Garfield:** Oh yeah! *Grins*

**Garfield:** Wait! WHAT! *feints again*

*Peanut comes from under the bed and slips though Garfield's shirt*

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Chico Magnifico: Umm…lol! I don't have much to say this time! XD Sweetie? Do you have anything to say to our awesome readers? :)**

**Treskttn: sorry for making her pregnant, please continue to read (they do it like hyperactive bunnies, it was bound to happen sometime! XD) but yea srry and we own nothing! But please continue to read, the story wont base off of the pregnancy or anything, o and also, REVIEW! (im gonna get dante some taquitos!)**


	8. The End?

**Chico Magnifico A/n: REVIEW! This is the last chappie of the story! That is all :)**

**Disclaimer: Neither Treskttn nor I own Teen Titans**

* * *

**In Garfield's Apartment**

**Victor**: Yo Gar, wake up buddy. It's time for you to get hitched! *Grins but frowns* Yo Gar! I said wake up!

**Garfield: ***Snores loudly*

**Victor: ***shakes Gar wildly* DUDE, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR OWN WEDDING! IF I'M GONNA BE A FREAKIN' MAID OF HONOR YOU HAVE TO ATLEAST SHOW UP!

**Garfield**: OH MY GOSH! I NEED TO GET MY TUXEDO! *Jumps off his bed and runs into the closet*

**Victor: ***standing there in a lavender tux and a bouquet of Lilies in his hand* I hate your wife...

**Garfield: **Well I'M marrying her, so I could give two pennies about what you think *muffles his words as he brushes his teeth and showers in his pj's*

**Victor: **Whatever dude, at least you're not the maid of honor! And guess what? I caught a glance of her bride's maids this morning. And they're YOUR friends... your girlfriend's whacked...

**Garfield: **Well...at least you didn't have to be your own best man at your wedding *gets dressed*

**Vic: **Yeah... sorry about that man, you know me and ribs! She bribed me! Then everyone in the restaurant…it was peer pressure! Wait, I thought Peanut was your best man? Rae put the little ferret in a mini tux and everything

**Garfield: **Yeah well...I guess it's whatever makes Rae happy right? *smiles*

**Vic: **Whatever man, it's funny to watch though, you look lame and Rachel looks like she has TONS of friends, even Dick's on her side, though, I'm still surprised you let her invite him- unless that was something I wasn't supposed to tell you...

**Garfield: **No...he wanted to be my best man but I said I'd rather jump off the Brooklyn Bridge...so he took that as a suicide threat, and Rae just decided to put him in a dress so it's bitter sweet really, right Peanut? *Pets Peanut*

**Vic: **Haha! Whatever dude, I have to find Rachel, someone has to cut her off, she's been drinking since she woke up, it's kinda funny actually, she was wearing a cup on her head last time I saw her...

**Garfield: **Yeah...Vic can I ask you a question?

**Victor**: Sure

**Garfield**: Do...do you think…Rachel really loves me?

Vic: Well let's see, she lied to you…A LOT. She went behind your back, she hates your guts, and beats you up... yea! She loves you. It's what wives do, I mean look at it, desperate housewives, everybody loves Raymond, and KAREN I mean trust me, they all do that

**Garfield: **I knew it...she hates me *hold his head in his hands*

**Vic: **Yea, Karen hates me too, but dude, women are backwards, so she hates you but really she LOVES you.

**Garfield: ***Smiles* You're right Vic...thanks.

**Victor: **No prob *Smiles*

**Garfield: **You really would make a great Bride's maid...you're so sweet and sensitive *laughs as he's chased out of the room and locks himself in the bathroom*

* * *

**10 minutes before the ceremony begins**

**Rachel**: Vic, Karen, ANYBODY! Is Gar ready yet? Richard? *runs up to Dick* Where's Gar? *downs glass of vodka*

**Richard: **He's up at the altar waiting for the ceremony to start *points over to Garfield dancing to "Please Don't Stop the Music"*

**Rachel**: Ok, so, go get me a refill *shoves glass at Dick*

**Vic: **Rae, you're gonna have to take that cup off your-

**Rachel: **IT'S MY CROWN!

**Vic: **Oooookay then...

***MUSIC STARTS***

**Victor: **Rachel! It's time to walk down the aisle!

**Rachel: ***grabs newly filled glass from Richard, sips it and does some drunken giggles* Ok! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

***people in the church look around to see where it came from***

**Rachel: ***grabs her brothers arm* C-can I go now?

***Here Come's The Bride is heard throughout the church as Rachel's brother Walks her down the aisle***

**Garfield: ***Looks at Rachel and feels his heart beat out of his chest*

**Vic**: *leans over and pulls the cup off of her head*

**Rache**l:*drunken giggle* Hi, Gar!

**Garfield: **Hi Rachel. Wow! You look gorgeous! *Smiles at her*

**Rachel**: *giggles* thanks, have you seen my fiancé? His name is Garfield, and he looks a lot like you. *grabs Gar's face* I should really be at my wedding right now... *turns to leave but Vic grabs her and pulls her back*

**Vic: ***whispers* chill out, how much did you drink?

**Rachel**: Just a glass or two, *takes a shot glass out of her bouquet and down it then giggles*

**Garfield**: *Looks at her confused* Uh Rae...are you ok?

**Rachel: ***giggles* I'm fine!

**Priest: **We are gathered here today to join Garfield Mark Logan and Rachel Arella Roth in holy matrimony *Garfield and Rachel smile at each other*

**Priest**: Since the beginning of time… *Priest continues on giving a history lesson of marriage as Rachel yawns and Garfield just nods his head stupidly*

**Priest: **It is now time for the vows! Garfield, would you please start?

Garfield: *Nods happily* Rachel...I have been waiting thirty long and lonely years for the right woman for me. My late mother even said that, the perfect woman for me may not even exist! And she was right, because when I saw you, I knew you were no mere mortal, you were an angel sent from the heavens to be my eternal companion. And I couldn't be happier *Smiles* Rachel, I love you with EVERY fiber in my body *takes her hands* and I can't see my life without you. I even have a magic trick to show you! *Pulls out a card from behind Rachel's ear* You're the queen of my heart *Holds the Queen of Hearts to the crowd as they "awww"*

**Rachel: ***claps and giggles* Nice trick! Ok, ok sorry, I- uh, ok I'm just winging this so excuse me but- When you hired me I hated you- Like, no I legit hated you, *Crowd stares at Rachel with wide eyes* you were immature, you told terrible jokes, and I thought you were just weird. But then I gave you a chance, because I thought you were cute, and I realized that I started to like you- like alot- and I didn't know what to do because suddenly your jokes were funny and I realized you were nice- like really nice- I mean everyone likes you, you have tons of friends- I mean your best friend is my maid of honor and I won't stop talking and I'm babbling and I don't know why I won't stop but- I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I'm sorry you didn't 'get any' in front of the office for 3 years, but I love you and before I forget- I think we should get a cat... an orange one... Ok I'm done!

***Everyone stares at Rachel oddly as Victor smacks his face with his own hand***

**Victor**: She ruined her own wedding!

**Garfield**: *Smiles* That was really sweet

**Priest: ***Stares at Garfield oddly* Umm..anyways, the rings? Would the Best Man please retrieve the Rings?

**Peanut **(the ferret): *Drags a pillow over to them*

**Garfield: ***Let's go of Rachel's hands and walks over to the ferret and picks up the rings*

**Priest: **May you slip the ring on Rachel, Garfield?

**Garfield: ***Happily slips the ring on Rachel's finger*

**Priest**: Rachel, would you slip the ring on Garfield?

**Rachel: **Ok *slips it on his finger*

**Priest: **Do you Garfield Mark Logan, take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife? Through good times and bad, through sickness and health, do you promise to cherish, care for, and love Rachel with all you body, heart, and soul?

**Garfield: ***Smiles* Of course

**Priest: **And do you Rachel Arella Roth, take Garfield to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through good times and bad, through sickness and health, do you promise to cherish, care for, and love Garfield with all you body, heart, and soul?

**Rachel: ***Giggles* Yep!

**Priest: **Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Garfield and Rachel Logan. Garfield, you may now kiss the bride

**Garfield: ***Smiles as he leans to kiss Rachel*

**Rachel: ***whispers so only Gar can hear* what are you doing?

**Garfield: **Umm..I'm gonna kiss you to make you my wife?

**Rachel**: We're getting married?

**Priest: ***clears throat* You may now kiss the bride...

***Rachel still just stands there staring at Garfield. The crowd begins to murmur***

**Richard: **Why isn't she kissing him!

**Victor: **I don't know….but if that girl doesn't snap out of it I'm gonna push her into him!

**Priest: **Damn it! Kiss him already! *Puts a hand over his mouth*

**Rachel: **Oh, I get it! *grabs him by his shirt and makes out with Gar*

***Everyone claps as the break they kiss***

**Garfield: ***Smiles at his new wife*

**Rachel: ***giggles* Ok *takes cup from Vic and puts it back on her head* Can we party now?

**Garfield: **Of course *smiles as he picks Rachel up bridal style and walks her down the aisle*

**Rachel: **PARTY!

* * *

**LATER AT THE PARTY**

Rachel is sitting with Vic

**Rachel: ***gets up to leave*

**Vic**: *pulls her back* Oh no! You've had enough to drink today, sit down!

**Richard: **And now ladies and gentlemen it's time for the bride and groom's first dance

***Everyone claps***

**Garfield: ***Walks up to Rachel and offers her his hand* Care to dance my lady?

**Rachel: **No thank you, I don't dance...

**Everyone: **DANCE WITH HIM! DANCE WITH HIM! DANCE WITH HIM!

**Rachel**: Ok, fine *takes his hand as he leads her to the floor, he dances but she doesn't move*

**Garfield: **Rae...why aren't you dancing?

**Rachel: **I don't dance, never have, don't know how, don't really want to know how, BUT if it will make you happy *Holds his shoulders as she sways a bit*

**Garfield: ***Whispers in her ear* If it makes you feel better...my mom signed me up for dance class...and I failed miserably! *Dances awkwardly with Rachel*

**Richard: ***Puts his hand over the mic* Vic...they're both terrible!

**Victor: ***Laughs* I know! Rachel's drunk and Garfield too stupid to dance! Thank god I'm getting this on tape! *Continues to record the two*

**Rachel: ***Giggles at Gar* Actually I used to do ballet... I'm just too drunk to remember how... Oh, wait, maybe I didn't do ballet... I don't remember... hey, where's Kori? and who invited Richard?

**Garfield**: Kori's over there dancing like there was no tomorrow *Points a Kori "dropping it like it's hot* and YOU invited Richard no matter how much I begged you not to

**Rache**l: sorry... And for ruining our wedding, sorry for that too, and sorry if I puke in a couple of minutes but I have a bit of an alcohol problem...

**Garfield: ***Smiles* It's ok Rachel...I will always love you *kisses her* But you have to stop...you're pregnant Rachel *frowns sadly*

**Rachel: ***giggles* fine then *grabs her purse and takes out 2 bottles of vodka and puts them on the table* Better?

**Garfield: ***Eyes widen* Rae!

**Rache**l: *giggles* Sorry! Sorry! It's just... I actually don't know

**Garfield**: Do you...do you want to go back home?

Rachel: We can stay, or do you really want to go?

**Garfield: **I kind of want to go home and spend time with you...I don't really know anyone here *chuckles* you invited everyone remember? *Smiles*

**Rachel: **I invited all of your friends and family, well Vic helped me, the only person from my family is my brother, but it's not like there's much else

**Garfield: **Ummm...Rae? I don't have any friends or family. And I don't know ANY of these people besides Vic, Karen, and Kori! Do you know these people!

**Rachel: **...No...

**Garfield: **Then what are we doing here! *Laughs*

**Rachel: **I don't know, Vic said that-

**Ryan: **Ah, the happy couple, May I cut in?

**Garfield: **NO! *Moves so his back is facing him*

**Rachel**: *hits Gar* OF Course, Ryan. *moves closer to Ryan*

**Ryan: ***Smiles before he starts dancing with Gar*

**Rachel: ***Eyes widen as she leans to Vic* What just happened?

**Garfield: **Oh...you wanted to dance with me...

**Ryan: **Yup! *Smiles*

**Garfield**: *Stares at Rachel awkwardly*

**Rachel: **Vic... WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?

**Victor: **Umm...I don't know...I thought you knew?

**Rachel: **Vic... Please tell me this is hall number C33?

**Victor: **Uhh...Gar told me it was B69?

* * *

**Interview**

**Garfield: ***Laughs hysterically* That's my favorite number! *Laughs hysterically again*

* * *

**Normal:**

**Rache**l: Shou- should we stay?

**Victor: **Patry's almost over...so might as well *shrugs*

**Rache**l: Ok, excuse me for a sec, RYAN! GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY HUSBAND! *clears throat* I-I mean, Richard said you have a cute butt? *points at Richard*

**Ryan: ***Smiles deviously as he approaches Richard*

**Richard: ***Smiles* Hey man! Got any requests?

**Ryan: **Just one…

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**Garfield: ***Carries Rachel bridal style through the door and to their bedroom before he lays her gently on their bed* We're married Rae *Smiles at Rachel*

**Rachel: ***rolls eyes* Nah! We're just pretending to be...

**Garfield: ***Chuckles warmly* I love your sarcasm baby

**Rachel**: *smiles* I know. So can we?

**Garfield: **Can we what baby?

**Rachel**: Get a cat... an orange one... that looks like it's wearing socks

**Garfield: ***smiles before kissing her* Of course Rachel

**Rachel**: Hehe, I was talking to Vic...Were my vows that bad? Was I really that drunk?

**Garfield**: Yeah...you were drunk...*takes out the camcorder* Wanna see?

**Rachel: **I don't know, do I?

**Garfield: ***Plays the video for Rachel to watch*

**Rachel: **Is that a cup on my head?

**Garfield: **Yeah...you said that was your crown

**Rachel: **OH GOD! Did I just say 'get some' in my vow?

**Garfield**: *Chuckles* Yeah...and you said you hated me! *Chuckles again*

**Rachel**: Well... at least I mentioned Vic...

**Rachel: ***looks worried* Why aren't I kissing you?

**Garfield: **What do you mean? *looks confused*

**Rachel: **He said kiss the bride, and I'm just staring at you there...

**Garfield**: Oh! You were so drunk you didn't know you were at your own wedding

**Rachel:***sigh* Of course...

**Garfield: **Yeah...*holds her hands* But I wouldn't have had it any other way *smiles at her*

**Rachel: **I knew it wouldn't be perfect, I just always thought you'd be the one to mess it up, but it's okay, we can take turns

**Garfield: **Rachel...you ARE perfect! To me! I wouldn't change a THING about you! I love you for you! And that includes your occasional mistakes *chuckles*

**Rachel: **Well, I'm gonna give myself some credit, I was gonna mention I hated you in my sober vow also. Though, the cat thing I could have went without...

**Garfield**: Well...I knew I loved you since before I knew you *smiles* I guess there has to be SOME love involved in a marriage right? *laughs*

**Rachel: ***laughs* Does that mean I'm still allowed to beat you up?

**Garfield: **But of course!

**Rachel: **Well then, this may work out *kisses him* Though, next year, for our anniversary, I want to go to Disney World...

**Garfield: **Sounds fair since we're going to Mexico for our honeymoon

**Rachel**: Uhm... are we forgetting something...

**Garfield: **Are we?

**Rachel: ***Gets up and grabs her purse* Uhhh... should we be somewhere right now?

**Garfield: **Umm...should we?

**Rachel: **Should we be on a plane, or am I just early?

**Garfield: ***Laughs* We're not leaving till Friday remember?

**Rachel: **No, I don't remember, my brains still fried...

**Garfield: **Well then, let me help you out *kisses her forehead gently* better?

**Rachel: **I just feel like we're forgetting something importan- where's Peanut?

**Garfield: ***Smiles as he lifts his collar to show Peanut squirm out*

**Rachel: **You let Peanut run around in your shirt?

**Garfield: **He likes it there!

**Rachel: **Yeah, so do I! But you let the ferret in there instead...

**Garfield: **Don't worry, it's just temporary...you know I'm all yours

**Rachel: ***frowns* I want to go in your shirt next *playful tone*

**Garfield: **Do you want to right now? Because there's a tour available

**Rachel**: Really?

**Garfield: **If you want

**Rachel: **YES!

**Garfield: **Then go crazy baby! *Holds his arms out*

**Rachel: ***pulls him down onto her* I want to see your abs first...

**Garfield**: As you wish *lifts his shirt up*

**Rachel: **Well don't lift your shirt, no teasing! Take it off, genius

**Garfield: ***Throws his shirt off to the floor*

**Rache**l: Oh yeah, I think this will work out just fine...

**END OF STORY! (THERE'S A SEQUEL!)**

* * *

**Chico Magnifico: Hey guys! Well…you know what they say, all good things must come to an end :( But do not worry! We WILL release a sequel sooner than you think! That is if we get enough reviews *Evil smile* lol! Just kidding! I think? Anyways, the next chapter will be our wedding! So be sure to stay tuned for the marriage of Treskttn and Chico Magnifico! I can't wait! :D**

**Treskttn: And uhh, I have a surprise chapter that chico doesn't no about ;) because im soooo cool and also, there's a sequel, REVIEW and tell ur friends cuz we have like no reviews! Sorry for not updating my other stories I will!**


	9. Our Wedding

**Chico: It gives me great honor to welcome all of our loyal readers and friends to our wedding! Please! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

***"Here Comes the Bride" starts and Emma walks down the aisle to meet her doom *cough cough* future husband***

***Chico smiles as he watches Emma walk down the aisle***

**Emma:** *reaches Chico and stands in front of him* Fancy meeting you here...

**Chico: ***Laughs* I know right?

**Priest: **We are gathered here today to unite Chico Magnifico and Treskttn in holy matrimony. It is a very special moment for all of Emma's and Chico's friends and readers. So, I ask we all enjoy this special moment. But first… we'll ask the happy couple to share their wedding vows with each other, Chico would you please start?

**Chico:** *Nods* Emma, I have known you for well over a month now. But in that month, I have learned so much about you and I learned that you are by far the COOLEST girl I've met! You share so many qualities with me, but you have your own that make you distinct from everyone else. Anytime I talk to you I feel like I can fly like an eagle. And anytime you're gone, I feel like the sun has set and it leaves me alone in the cold lonely night, until you return and brighten my day. *Holds Emma's hands* Your love burns in my heart with a fiery passion, and I'm so glad I could find love in you because I have no doubt in my mind that I love you and I want to spend my life with you *smiles*

**Emma: **Thank you baby, I feel the same way. The first time I saw you was when you reviewed Not So Amusing Park, and I love anyone who reviews, but there was something about your review that made me smile. It was your tagline, that I ended up using, that made me realize how cute you were. Then when you mentioned that we were soul mates I started talking to you and you made me laugh, and you made me smile, and after about 2 days I realized you were the one. We share so much in common, and you open my eyes to new things, and I love you. You make meaf and I will doogenshnarf you forever. 1)

**Chico:** *Laughs* You make meaf too love.

**Priest**: Well now for the moment we've all been waiting for. Chico, do you take Emma to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, through the good and bad, through thick and then, do you promise to cherish her, love her, and care for her, until death you part?

**Chico**: *Smiles* I do

**Priest:** Emma, do you t-

**Emma:** Yeah, yeah yeah, what he said! Yup!

**Priest:** Umm...ok, then by the power vested in me and by the laws of Fanfiction, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Chico and Emma Magnifico. You may now kiss the bride

**Chico:** *Smiles as he leans down and kisses Emma*

**Random guy:** WHAT TIME IS IT? SUMMER TIME... oh, wrong place, never mind

**Emma:** weird...

**Chico: **So...what do you want to do Mrs. Magnifico?

**Emma: **Well I just got married so, IM GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!

**Chico:** Don't you mean we? *Chuckles*

**Emma**: I'd never go anywhere without you *smiles*

**Chico**: In that case *Lifts her bridal style* Shall we head out love?

**Emma: **We shall, this is your friendly neighborhood Chica saying I love you

**Chico: ***Chuckles* And this is your friendly neighborhood Chico saying, I love you too Emma *kisses Emma*

* * *

**Wedding Reception**

**Spanky** (dante): I'd like to…I'd like to say something…something I prepared. Tonight…Hello,How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it Sin City (hahaha)You guys may not know this, but I consider myself…a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one man wolf pack. But when my sister brought Doug home, I knew he was one of my own. And my wolf pack, it grew by one. So were two…so there was two of us in the pack. I…I was alone first in the pack, and then Doug joined in 6 months ago, when Doug introduced me to you guys. I thought…wait a second, could it be. And now I know for sure, I just added 2 more guys to my wolf pack. 4 of us wolves running around the desert together, in Las Vegas looking for strippers and cocaine. So tonight, we make a toast!*After we make a toast, he cuts his hand open and says, in a strained voice,* "Blood brothers!"

**Chico**: What?

**Emma**: Sit down! There's not even a Doug here!Random guy: My name is Doug! *Walks up to Spanky and hugs him* I feel the same way bro! We're a wolf pac!

**Mary **(maid of honor): Well this was nice, what's next?

**Chico: **Honeymoon my dear?

**Emma: **Yup! *links arms and walk out together*

**The End**

* * *

**1)Inside joke between me and Treskttn lol**

**Chico: Well there we have it guys! We're married! And I couldn't be happier! Stay tuned because as soon as we return from our honeymoon, we're starting on the sequel! :D**

**Disclaimer: we don't own the hangover**

**Treskttn: I want u all to know CHICO IS POSTING THE SEQUEL!**


	10. The Oneshot that Started it all

Treskttn: hey guys, i thot itd be cute to post this little oneshot that started it all! lol we twisted it a bit and made it into the beautiful story i wrote with chico. It was just going to be a oneshot but he changed my mind. Hope you like it. Also, once more, CHICO MAGNIFICO IS POSTING THE SEQUEL (this isnt the sequel or any part of the sequel, this is the oneshot we twisted to make the story :)

* * *

Rachel had to be the most professional one working in their office. She may be obsessive over her work, unsocial, and just slightly dry and sarcastic. But, the man in the office next to her, only saw her as hot and feisty. Her dark brown locks, that had the potential to hang down her back, always tied up into a messy bun, or high pony. Her tight skirts, and blouses, and of course those pumps she wore every morning, may be the style for all women in the office, but her marble skin and petite frame made her stand out.  
He watched as she strutted into her office, and followed after her a minute later, with a manila folder in his hand. He walked into the glittery office, work place to the CEO of this lovely business. Of course the lovely view of the city was always covered up by shades. He locked the door behind him.  
She spun her chair around, glancing at Garfield. His suit messy, his tie undone, and his jacket unbuttoned. His blonde hair messed up, and his cheeky smile flashing her. She got off of her chair and walked around her desk, sitting on the front. She watched him close the shades to the windows where the rest of the building looks into her office.  
"Good morning, Mr. Logan, what may I ask is the pleasure of seeing you here?" She asked.  
He smiled, "Isn't it always a pleasure to see me? I'm devilishly handsome, and charming, and not to mention good looking, and funny…"  
She smiled, "What's in the folder?"  
"Well, Ms. Roth, if you must know," he flipped open the folder and handed it to her. She opened the folder, reached into the pouch. She laughed a bit then raised an eyebrow, "Gum?" she asked, pulling out a thin strip of winter fresh gum.  
"Yes. I figured, you know, just in case," he winked and sprayed mouth spray into his mouth. He walked over and slipped his arms around to grasp her waist. She snaked her arms around his neck.  
"Mr. Logan, how unprofessional…"  
"Ms. Roth, how'd ya know?" he said pressing his lips to her. She smiled into the kiss, and tasted his bottom lip with her tongue. He deepened the kiss, dipping her a bit and slipping his tongue into her mouth. After a while she pulled away, and he retired, placing kisses down her neck, then down her chest and back up.  
"Mr. Logan, you should know very well we can get fired."  
"Ms. Roth, you know very well I don't care," Gar replied.  
"Gar, my office isn't the best place to continue if we don't want to get fired."  
"Okay, then let's take this down to the supply closet," he wiggled his eyebrows and lifted her off of the desk and onto her feet.  
About 15 minutes Rachel later walked out of the closet, her hair down and ruffled up, walking to her office, buttoning up her top.


	11. THE SEQUEL

SEQUEL IS POSTED!

CHECK CHICOMAGNIFICO'S STORIES

SEQUEL IS TITLED "ANOTHER DAY AT THE OFFICE"

ht tp: / www .fanfiction. net/s/6063770/1/Another_Day_in_the_Office (without the spaces :P)


End file.
